


I Said I Love You

by QueenBeeComplex



Series: FANGS - written order  (suggested) [9]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Early Days, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Prophets, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeComplex/pseuds/QueenBeeComplex
Summary: Andy finally gets to move the band out to LA, but no amount of research can prepare the young prophet for the dangers that lurk down dark alleys and crowded streets. Nor can his readings teach him how to manage matters of the heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda picks up a bit after Heaven's Calling. I was thinking this one I'd keep mostly from Jinxx's view. Anyways enjoy!

Jinxx sighed as he packed the last bit of his clothing into a suitcase. This was it. Andy's school year was over. Failing algebra meant he hadn't graduated, but they were all moving out to LA. Can't stop plans just because one little menial bit doesn't work out. Ashley and Sandra were already there. They'd been taking turns staying with Jake, helping him get a grip on the world.

"You ready?" Andy's head poked in the doorway.

"Yeah, kid. Are you?"

A grin painted Andy's face. "Dude I've been ready for months. Let's get the hell out of here."

Jinxx followed his charge down the steep stairway into an ornate living room.

"You sure about this, Andrew?" Augustus asked, standing from his favorite chair and placing his book on the side table.

Andy smiled. "Absolutely."

The old Mystic nodded, pulling Andy in for a hug. "You'll always be welcome here, Andrew. And if you have any questions, either of you," he shot a pointed look at Jinxx. "You're always welcome to call."

"Thank you, elder Augustus," Jinxx said with a slight bow.

"Hey, none of that," Augustus insisted, reaching a hand out to pull Jinxx into the hug as well. "You boys be careful out there. Look after each other. All of you."

Jinxx and Andy both nodded, then they loaded up into Jinxx's SUV and headed out.

"It's not that dangerous, right?" Andy asked, hesitantly.

With a slow sigh and a swallow, Jinxx responded. "Los Angeles has a reputation for a reason. There are all kinds of creatures out there, because their differences are easily overlooked among all the crazy. With any luck, we will be, too."

"I'm sensing a 'but,'" Andy added.

Jinxx sighed again. "There are many different beings, not all of them peaceful. But so long as we stay out of Daethlysk territory, we should be okay."

"I never understood that, ya know."

"Understood what?"

Andy cleared his throat. "Why the Daethlysk people are so vehemently against the Majiks and Prophets."

Jinxx flicked the switch to his cruise control and relaxed a bit. "They are creatures of chaos, Andy. They resent having to answer to any higher power."

"But," Andy started, a note of frustration in his voice. "Don't they have their own appointed leaders,"

Jinxx just laughed. "Honestly, their population is so small, that's unnecessary." He shrugged a bit. "Mostly they don't even talk to each other. When important decisions present, they take a vote from the whole population."

Andy scoffed. "What about interspecies diplomacy?"

"You really think a species with no internal diplomacy is the least bit interested in interacting with other beings?"

"Well they must have some form of agreement with other beings otherwise they'd be constantly at war." Andy rolled down his window and lit a cigarette.

Jinxx wobbled his head a bit. "The Council decided a long time ago that the only way to handle the Daethlysk people was to manage the activities of everyone else around them. A couple hundred years ago they agreed to a territory treaty. Sort of. But there has been an unwritten agreement that wherever they make up their territory, everyone else leaves them alone. They must legally own the property, like any other being, of course. Any property legally owned by a Daethlysk is theirs, and the other beings essentially stay away."

Andy groaned. "How does it not get out of hand? Like, couldn't they potentially own half the country?"

The Mystic smirked. "That would require organization. They're not the type. And they don't really desire riches. Trust me, they've been offered grandure. They all turn it down. They prefer the lower middle class, living among the masses where they can cause the most chaos."

A growl of irritation followed Andy's slow drag on his cigarette. "Guess I know what I'm reading on the road. Anywhere we can stop so I can use the library?"

Jinxx glanced out at the road signs around them. "Probably not for an hour or so. Why don't you try to sleep?"

Andy groaned. "I don't sleep well without-" he cut himself short.

"Without who?"

Andy sighed. "Without, ah," he cleared his throat. "Um, without Ash. Not since..."

"Since he got himself blown up?" Jinxx offered.

"Yeah. I dunno. I mean Scout helps sometimes. But I dunno, the really bad ones still seem to cling past the waking state. With Ash, when I wake I'm so concerned about him that the vision doesn't linger. Because for weeks in the Healer's Mansion I had to be careful not to jostle his wings."

Jinxx let out a humming sound that roughly translated to pure sarcasm. "And it has nothing to do with the way he smells, or his sharp cheek bones or the tattoo across his abs you couldn't keep your fingers off of when he was unconscious?"

"I'm straight. And I'm going to marry Scout. We've been talking about it for months. She graduates in December and then she's gonna come out to LA and we're gonna get married and she's gonna be an actress."

The Mystic sighed at the indignation in Andy's voice. "At least one of those things is true."

Andy rolled his eyes. "Look, I know Ashley is in love with me. I've known since the start. He can hide behind whatever busty, tattooed blonde he wants. I'm not blind. I'm just choosing to look away. I'm not interested and he knows it."

Jinxx scoffed. "Look kid. I know you don't want to accept this. I understand. But I see the way you look at him. I'm not blind, either. But at least Ashley isn't in denial."

The sound Andy responded with was somewhere between a growl and a groan. For a fleeting moment, Jinxx wished he'd recorded it so he could torture Ashley. But maybe it was in the band's best interest if he didn't.

"Please, do explain why all you Majiks keep trying to marry me off to him." Andy groaned, flicking his cigarette butt out the window and then rolling it up.

Jinxx snorted. "We see a lot more than we let on. We may not see events of the future - that's the job of the Prophets. But we can see the bonds that connect people, like ribbons tied from one soul to another. Those of us who were in the infirmary when Ashley was almost dead had the fortune of watching the bond between the two of you form." He sighed a bit. "Most bonds just latch into each person's soul. Yours..."

Andy coughed a bit. "Ours, what?"

With a slow sigh, Jinxx glanced at Andy, trying to look him in the eye. He couldn't, so he settled for paying very close attention to the road. "Ashley's is latched in. But your end just wraps around you. Like it's waiting for something to officially allow it to take root."

Andy shook his head in confusion. "I love Ashley. You know that. Just like I love Sandra and you."

Jinxx shook his head. "If that were the case, it would have latched in. Your bond with me latched at the ceremony to transfer you from Augustus's care to mine. Sandra's was already latched in when I met her years ago. But, that's not something to concern yourself with. Whatever the bond is waiting for, it will happen, or the bond will break entirely. And since I don't think anything could come between you and Ashley, the former is most likely."

The Prophet gave a heavy sigh. "Why is my life so damn complicated?"

Jinxx didn't respond. He just watched carefully as Andy pulled out the spiral notebook he'd been using recently for lyrics. Well, maybe the band would get a song out of all the complication.


	2. Part 2

"Ashley!" Andy yelled, running full force across the parking lot to throw himself into the bassist's arms.

Ashley took half a step back as he absorbed the 120 pounds of Andy with an "oof." He laughed a bit, patting the iron and hairspray straight hair at the top of the singer's head. "Easy, there, pipsqueak. My back is still healing."

"Then you shouldn't go picking fights with people twice your size," Andy remarked. Then he took off to grab Sandra around the wait and spin her in a circle.

Jinxx laughed and shook his head, setting his guitar case down so he could pull Ashley in for a proper hug. "Kid has been bouncing for the last hour. I don't think he's exactly built for being cooped up in one place for extended amounts of time."

"That's an understatement," Ashley responded, reaching for the guitar case. "I've got this. Go ahead and get your other one and your violin. I don't trust instruments out here."

Jinxx nodded and turned back to the truck. "Andy, get your scrawny ass over here and grab the amps!" As he turned back, an instrument in each hand, Ashley fell into step beside him.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you survived that trip alone with him," the vampire teased.

"Thankfully, he slept a little. And he read. And I think he may have some new song ideas. You two should work on it."

Ashley laughed a bit. "Are you sure you're okay sharing a room with him?"

Jinxx offered a sly grin. "I have been for a month now, essentially. You'd think Andy would stay at his own house, but he half lived with Augustus."

"I mean yeah, living with the cool bar owning uncle is way easier than parents." Ashley pushed the door to the apartment building open and held it until Jinxx was inside, looking over his shoulder to check that Sandra and Andy were together.

"Yeah, says the man who actually lived with his aunts for three years," Jinxx said, pushing the elevator button with his elbow.

The vampire shot his friend a pointed look. "You know why that was, J."

A bright ding announced the arrival of the old elevator. Ashley and Jinxx quickly tucked themselves inside, heading up to the fourth floor of the high rise.

"Come on, it's this way," Ashley announced, leading his band mate down the hall towards the apartment. He pulled his keys from his pocket and let Jinxx in, first. "Instruments can live in here. I highly doubt we're ever going to use a dining room."

Jinxx grunted in response, settling his guitar case against the wall and his violin on the small table in the corner. "Where's Jake?"

"In the bedroom. San took him down to Lena's yesterday and he found a deck of tarot cards. He hasn't put them down since. I think they help him focus on one spirit at a time."

"Yeah," Jinxx murmured. "Has he set a circle?"

Ashley looked up. "A what, now?"

"I'll take that as a 'no,' then," Jinxx responded. He turned to open his violin case and pulled out a black and white bandanna. "Go help Andy and Sandra with the rest of the stuff."

He eased down the hall to the largest bedroom where Ashley and Jake had taken up residence. The door was open, but he lightly tapped on the door frame so as not to startle the kid. "Jacob?"

A spark of shock flashed in the Mourner's eyes as he was abruptly pulled from his cards. "You...can just call me Jake."

Jinxx nodded a bit and eased into the room, settling into the high backed chair against the wall. "You know you'll be able to focus better if you set a circle."

Jake blinked slowly. "Yeah, that's what mom keeps saying. But I don't know how. And she is struggling to explain."

With a soft smile, Jinxx leaned forward a bit. "Perhaps I could explain?"

The kid shrugged. "You can try."

"Okay, " Jinxx started with a sigh. "Essentially, a circle is a form of magic containment. It can be used for any number of things. Keeping energy in. Keeping other energies out. Focusing or channeling specific energies."

Jake nodded slightly. "That makes sense, I think."

Jinxx held out the bandana, carefully unfolding it. "We call it a circle because that is the general concept of the shape, however we mark the boundary with points. There are several different configurations you can use, all created by setting points. May I?" He held out the cloth and motioned toward the edge of the bed Jake was perched in the center of.

The motion was slow, but Jake motioned for Jinxx to continue.

With careful hands, Jinxx spread the bandanna out on the bed, smoothing it flat. "In its inactive state, this bandanna only shows a blank circle. It is magic, though, and will set to however many points you like. I've found different beings tend to set different ways based on their ideas and energy types."

Jake's head tilted to the side a bit. "How do Mourners set?"

Jinxx shrugged. "Not sure. I've only met one besides you, and it was brief and in passing. I can show you the different configurations, though, and you can see which one feels best?"

The Mourner gave a soft nod, watching his companion closely.

"Alright," Jinxx started. "We'll work from the bottom up. First is three point." His fingers traced a triangle in the circle, and the path of his fingers changed from black to white. "This is most often used by Luminescents because it is marked by light, dark, and spirit." As he spoke, he touched each corner, and a small emblem appeared - a bright white starburst for light, a black starburst outlined in white for dark, and a fluid shape resembling a tear drop or whisp for spirit.

Jake hesitantly reached his hand out, letting it waver over the circle. Then he pulled it away quickly, whimpering and shaking his head.

"Okay," Jinxx insisted softly. He waved his hand over the cloth and it cleared. "There are others. Next is four point. It's what I use the most." His hand traced a square into the cloth. "Traditionally, this is set facing the four cardinal directions. To the North is water, to the East is earth, to the South is fire, and to the West is wind." With each word, a matching emblem appeared in the corners.

The young Mourner tested this one with an unsteady hand. He didn't even have to allow his hand to cross over the circle before shaking his head, no.

"Now, sometimes we also mark the center of this one with spirit." His palm touched the middle of the cloth, revealing the spirit emblem.

This time, Jake let his hand rest in the circle a long moment. When he withdrew his hand, he shook his head, no.

Jinxx nodded. "Alright, we're getting closer," he stated, clearing the cloth again. "This is a traditional pentacle set." His fingers traced the path of a star shape. "With this one, spirit faces North, between Water and Wind." His fingers touched each corner to reveal the glyphs.

Something lit behind Jake's eyes. He held out his hand and then slowly set it in the center of the circle. Then, after a long moment, he said, "Do I have to use the four elements?"

"Hmm," Jinxx started. "I suppose not. Why? What were you thinking?" He waved a hand to clear the circle and motioned for the young man to try.

Jake's hand shook a bit as he reached out to trace the pentacle shape. "I like the use of Spirit at the top, but pointing North doesn't make sense to me."

Jinxx nodded. "Everyone casts differently. It's about finding what works for you."

Jake pressed his palm to the point facing away from him. "Then, I think, I should use the card suits. And they should move clockwise."

He looked up at something only he could see. Jinxx assumed he must be looking for guidance from his mother's spirit.

"So, first, the wands." The glyph was of a thin, tapered object. "Then the cups." What appeared in the lower right point resembled the silhouette of a goblet. "Then swords." The lower left glyph looked just like a broadsword with a heavy hilt. "And then pentacles." The last point was filled with a small circle, a five point star drawn inside it.

"That looks good," Jinxx remarked when the younger man looked up at him for approval. "Now try using your cards on the circle. See if you can't focus a bit better?"

Jake nodded. "Don't you need your circle back?"

Jinxx smiled softly. "Nah. I have a red one I can use if I need to. And I need to visit Lena's anyway."

The Mourner picked up his cards and began shuffling. "When you go, would you take me? I would like to look for some other things. Maybe some books? I've read all the ones you gave me."

"Ah," Jinxx started. "You are more than welcome to accompany me, but Lena doesn't really have books of that type. The ones I lent you are a part of my family's private library. I will speak to the council about furthering your learning with materials from the Majik cooperative library, if you'd like?"

Jake nodded softly. "That would be nice," he said, carefully sliding his cards into a neat stack. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, kid." And with that, Jinxx stood and left the room.


	3. Part 3

Jinxx sighed when he heard Andy's bed creak again, followed by a gasp for air. "Okay this is ridiculous." The Mystic stood and shoved his bed across against Andy's, then left the room.

"Dude what the hell?" Ashley groaned when he was doused with a wave of cold water.

"You were right. I'm gonna fucking kill him," Jinxx whispered. "Is that offer to trade rooms still on the table?"

Ashley rolled over, snatching up his Hello Kitty fleece with a growl of annoyance. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me," he snipped. Then he rolled out of the bed and stalked off.

Jinxx flopped into the now vacant bed with a satisfied smirk. Maybe now his Prophet would get some rest.

-

Morning sun awakened Jinxx. He groaned in annoyance and pulled himself to sitting.

"Good morning," a soft voice said. "What happened to Ashley?"

Jinxx turned to face the Mourner. "I traded last night. Andy talks in his sleep."

Jake blinked. "But...won't that bother him as much as it does you?"

A high laugh rang out. "Hardly," Jinxx scoffed. "Ashley could sleep through an air raid."

"I don't know what that means, " Jake admitted.

Jinxx just shook his head. "Never mind." Then he stretched and walked out of the room and down the hall.

He paused at the door to the room he had occupied last night. Pushing the beds together had been good foresight. Andy was sprawled out over Ashley, head resting on the vampire's chest in a way rather similar to how they'd slept when Ashley was in the infirmary. Only now Ashley was able to wrap his arms around the singer's skinny waist.

Then Jinxx jumped a bit at the click of a door opening. Sandra slipped out of the smallest bedroom across the hall to stand next to Jinxx. "And you boys give me shit for being a matchmaker," she mused, arms crossed over her chest. She gave another little "hmph," and turned towards the kitchen.

Jinxx just sighed and followed her. "Please, blessed woman, tell me you are making coffee," he groaned, climbing up into a bar stool.

"Considering I'm the only person in this house capable of thinking before coffee or noon, yes." She flicked on the light and flung open a cabinet door, pulling down a coffee tin and pack of filters. "So what has you up so early?"

"Ashley's a damn cat. Stupid blinds were open, which means light."

Sandra just laughed. "Yeah, he likes sleeping in warm sunny spots. So does Andy. Jake is still having a hard time with the light, though. I told Ash you two should have swapped from the start." As she spoke, she filled the coffee pot with water and poured it into the old maker, getting everything set and started.

"Look," Jinxx started with a slight huff. "Andy is worried about upsetting Ash for whatever reasons and I figured it to be in my best interests not to argue with the kid."

The halfblood shook her head side to side a bit. "You're not wrong." She started pulling coffee mugs down from the cabinet. "Not entirely right, either." Then she grunted in annoyance. "I give up, " she snipped, throwing her hands in the air. "If Andy wants coffee made when he wakes up, he can start putting his mug on the bottom shelf where the person who makes the coffee can actually reach it."

Jinxx sighed and walked around the edge of the bar into the kitchen. He reached up and pulled the big Batman mug down from the top shelf. "Here ya go, half-pint," he teased.

Sandra stuck her tongue out at him in response. Then she started carefully selecting sweeteners and powdered creamers, getting the five mugs ready to be filled. "So what made you give up and switch rooms?"

Jinxx groaned. "Andy talks in his sleep. It's so annoying."

"Ashley doesn't seem to mind."

The Mystic just shot the woman a very pointed look.

Sandra threw up her arms in submission. "Okay, okay, you're right." She poured coffee into a black mug with a treble clef for a handle and passed it to Jinxx.

"Thank you, darling." He grave her a charming smile and slowly sipped at the lightly sweetened coffee, sighing as the caffeine seeped into his bones.

"Coffee?" A quiet voice asked.

"Yeah kid. Here ya go." Sandra added coffee to a mug already half full with cream and sugar, then tenderly pressed it into Jake's hands.

Jinxx studied the mug carefully. They'd all decided instead of a matching set, they'd all have their own mugs. Andy's was Batman. Ashley's was Hello Kitty. Sandra's was shaped like the death star. His own was a sleek black hand molded piece his mother had made him years ago. But Jake's was, well, interesting. It looked like one of the hand painted mugs from Lena's that are usually marketed as ritual cups. This one was a warm brown color with blue and yellow flowers.

"Hey, kid?" Jinxx started, making Jake jump a bit. "Is there a circle in the bottom of that cup?"

Jake blinked and then nodded.

"Thought so. I doubt it matters now, but you can set a small circle in the bottom of that mug like you do the cloth, and make herbal teas that will help with the voices."

Jake's head tilted to one side as he processed. "Oh," he finally said.

Jinxx grinned. "Don't worry, kid. We'll teach you, and take care of you."

He nodded softly, crossing into the dining room and setting his almost empty mug on the small table. "May I play?" He asked, fingers hovering over Jinxx's acoustic guitar.  
Jinxx shot Sandra a questioning look, and she shrugged. Then he turned back to be met with expectant silvery eyes. "Sure, kid. Just be careful."

Jake cautiously lifted the instrument into his arms, looping the strap over his shoulder. Then he seemed to look at something over his shoulder, and he nodded, carefully adjusting his fingers against the strings. His other hand shook a bit before strumming softly over the strings, the pad of his thumb sweeping down and catching the raised brass.

Jinxx tilted his head to one side, listening closely. "Where did you learn that song?"

The melody halted with an abrupt, off key strum. "Uh..." he started, hesitantly. "My mom taught me..." His voice was almost inaudible, and he avoided eye contact when he spoke.

"Your mom was Carolyn Carlson?"

Shocked silver eyes met Jinxx's steady gaze. "H-how did you...?"

Jinxx straightened, and then he set his coffee aside and popped open his guitar case. The top cover had ribbon in a lattice pattern holding various photos, album covers, scraps of sheet music and lyrics scribbled on napkins caught in the lining. He carefully pulled an old Polaroid from between two crossed ribbons and handed it to the Mourner. "She was a friend of Mom's. Somewhere in the family library, I have an old reel of them playing together. Playing that song."

Jake started at the photo with tears in his eyes. "Can I...?"

The Mystic sighed. He grabbed a simple brass skeleton key from around his neck and crossed to the hall closet. "Put the guitar back on the stand, and come with me," he insisted, using the magic key to open the door.

Jake did as he was told, following the other man through the closet door into a large room filled with floor to ceiling shelves. Sunlight streamed through tapered windows at the end of each row they passed. Then Jinxx stopped at a cubby style shelf. He dragged a ladder along its rails to the second column from the wall and climbed up, fingers brushing over shining label plates engraved with four digit years. Then he stopped and pulled an old home movie reel from a cubby marked 1974.

"Come on. There's a viewing room over here."

Jake followed with a quiet excitement. "How did you put a library in the closet?"

Jinxx grunted as he pried the old projector open. "Mystic libraries are accessible from any door if you have the key."

There was a loud clattering as he slammed the projector closed around the reel and switched it on. A bright golden light filled the room, and suddenly Jake was looking into his mother's eyes. The small room filled with the warm melody of two guitars playing together.

"Your mom was at my parents' wedding. Thanks to her, my mom got to speak to her father one last time." A warm smile rested on the Mystic's face. "When I was a kid, my mom tried finding her. All we came up with was that she was kidnapped. We tried talking to her husband, but all he did was ramble about a child as he drank straight from a whisky bottle. Not that I can blame him."

Jake nodded, hesitantly. "I was born in there. Oddly enough, I feel closer to Mom now that she's dead."

Jinxx's arm wrapped across the younger man's shoulders. "Now when she speaks to you, there is no risk of being overheard." He pressed a kiss to the top of Jake's head as the spool ran out. "There is no reason to keep secrets anymore. She can teach you things you never would have imagined. Like how to play the song she wrote with my mom." He collected the reel and returned to the library to put it away. "I think there's a picture of just Carolyn in one of the albums over here." He motioned for Jake to follow him.

"Why are you doing this?" Jake asked.

Jinxx sighed. "Everyone deserves to know who their parents were. I never met your mom, but mine always spoke fondly of her. You should know the part of her that wasn't a slave."

"Oh."

Jinxx stopped abruptly, then he turned and pulled a small, faded, red leather photo album down from a sunlit shelf. "You're our family, now, kid," he murmured, flipping through the heavy pages. "We take care of our family." Finally, he came across what he was looking for. With careful hands, he popped the old photo from the corner containments, taking a moment to carefully study the page. It was mostly pictures of the two young women together. One was from a formal dance. Another showed the two standing under the Eiffle Tower.

The one in his hand was from his parents' wedding. It wasn't posed or planned. It was just the beautiful young woman dressed in a blue satin gown with puffy sleeves and a white ribbon around her waist. Her slender fingers were wrapped around the stem of a yellow rose, holding it just under a dainty nose. The profile angle of the photo showed the left side of the woman's face, lips quirked up in a soft smile, eyes closed so her long lashes brushed over round cheeks.

"Here," Jinxx said, softly. He pressed the photo into Jake's hand. "We'll find a frame for it, and you can keep her by your bedside. The other one will have to go back in my guitar case, though. It's been in there since my mom played that guitar."

Silver eyes shined with so much gratitude as Jake took the photo. "Th- thank you, " he just managed to get out. Then the dam broke, and Jake just cried and cried the tears he'd never been allowed to show.

Jinxx shelved the old photo album and then pulled the Mourner into his arms. "There ya go, " he murmured against messy brown hair. "You're gonna be alright, kid. Just let it out." He gently rubbed circles between Jake's shoulder blades, rocking them side to side, soothingly. He didn't care what the others said. Jake was his family, now. He'd do whatever it took to get the younger man accustomed to life in the real world.


	4. Part 4

"Stop it! No! It's 3 3 5 1. Run it again!"

Jinxx huffed. "Take it easy, kid. He's still learning."

Andy turned on his heel and stalked over to Jinxx. "We have two weeks until our first show. Either he figures it out or he doesn't play."

"I'm okay with that," Jake cut in. His voice wavered a moment. "I don't mind just helping with the set and stuff."

Andy growled and returned to the center of the stage. "From the top," he demanded.

"Just relax, man. You'll catch on," Sandra insisted, softly, to their newest member before clicking her drumsticks together to count them in.

"Is he always so intense?" Jake asked, settling the smaller of Jinxx's guitars in its case.

Jinxx shrugged. "He's just passionate. Music is what he's always wanted. He's very driven."

Jake sighed and settled on the edge of the stage. "It's exhausting," he sighed, pulling at the ends of his sleeves.

"You have no idea." Jinxx settled down beside him, dragging Ashley's acoustic guitar over. "Would you like to play your mom's song?"

Jake lit up. "Can we?"

"It just so happens my mom taught me the counterpart." Jinxx passed the gray guitar to the younger man and then carefully picked up his own. "Whenever you're ready."

After a long moment, Jake strummed the first few chords, Jinxx picking up rhythm behind him. Despite the fact he knew he couldn't hold a note, the Mourner began softly singing the old, familiar lyrics. "These times in life we learn to try."

"With one intention," Jinxx picked up the harmony. He remembered his mom singing this to him when he was young. He imagined Jake had a similar experience, even growing up a slave. It was comforting to know that people were still people, no matter the circumstances.

An abrupt, slow clap echoed from behind them as the song ended. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks, Andy," Jake responded softly.

"Any chance we could use it?" The lanky singer trod over, dropping down from the stage so he met the other two at eye level. "It's really great."

Jinxx shrugged. "I can ask mom. She and Carolyn wrote it. It would be up to her, and to Jake."

The Mourner nodded. "If Jinxx's mom is okay with it, I would really like to play it."

A wide grin crossed Andy's face. He threw his arms around the two guitarists in excitement. Jinxx just lightly patted at Andy's back with an affectionate laugh. Then he heard the panicked gasp for air as Jake froze beside him.

"Off, Andy!" Jinxx shouted, shoving the singer away. He hopped down from the stage as well, setting his guitar aside and then gently prying Ashley's from the panicked man's grip. "Hey, hey, look at me," the Mystic started in, taking Jake's hands in his own.

"Shit, sorry man," Andy murmured. He stood very still beside Jinxx, keeping his eyes on their newest member in concern. He tried his best to make his over six feet of height less assuming. Anything to quell the kid's fear.

Then Jinxx let a small flicker of fire dance over Jake's hands. The Mourner gasped in shock, then gazed, transfixed, as the flames moved about without harming him. He seemed mesmerized for a long moment. Then, with a slow deep breath, he looked up at Andy. "S-sorry," he murmured.

Andy gave a half smile and cocked his head to one side. "It's okay. I forgot about the no sudden movements thing. It's my fault." He crossed his arms and rocked back on his heels.

Jake shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest. "N-no," he managed. "M-my fault."

"Hey, no," Andy started in a gentle voice, stepping forward and reaching a hand out.

The young Mourner flinched away from Andy's touch with a fearful exclamation.

Andy's eyes flickered in confusion, then he turned and ran out of the venue.

"Damnit," Jinxx hissed. He kept his hands braced on Jake's shoulders, craning his neck to look around. "Hey, it's okay, kid. It's just us."

Jake's body shook with sobs, his cries echoing in the mostly empty room.

Ashley appeared in the right wing of the stage.

"Andy ran outside," Jinxx called, nodding his head in the direction the singer had taken off.

The vampire just nodded and leapt off the edge of the stage in pursuit.

With a sigh of relief, Jinxx turned his full attention back to the Mourner. "Jacob, look at me," he commanded, softly. His hands slid up to fist in soft hair. "Look here. It's okay. It's me. It's Jinxx." He softly hushed the younger man, kindness in his shifting eyes. "You're safe, here, with me. It's okay."

Slowly, Jake's body relaxed. He extended his legs off the end of the stage and let his body fall against Jinxx's shoulders.

"There you go, " Jinxx whispered, lightly stroking Jake's hair. "It's okay. You're okay."

"Where'd Andy go?" Jake asked once he'd controlled his breathing.

Jinxx sighed and pulled away. "Probably to smoke a cigarette. Come on." He helped the kid down from the stage and wrapped an arm around still shaking shoulders, leading him out of the venue.

"Hey, man," Andy ground out as the two guitarists approached. He put his cigarette out against the wall.

Jake took a hesitant step forward. His body seemed hinged on indecision. Then he closed the space between them, throwing his body against Andy's chest and wrapping his arms around a skinny waist. "I'm sorry," he mumbled into Andy's shirt.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to startle you." Andy let his arms fall around broad shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." Jake pulled away a bit, but kept one arm around Andy's waist. "Can I just stay here a minute?"

With a warm smile, Andy let his arms rest around the guitarist. "Of course," he responded. He looked at Jinxx with an odd glint in his eyes. "You can stay as long as you like."


	5. Part 5

"Fuck, Andy, I want you so bad." Scout pinned the lanky singer to the door as she pushed it closed, leaning up to capture a kiss.

Jinxx growled and lunged for the remote to pause his movie. "While I appreciate that you're comfortable enough with all of us to bring a girl home, I'll ask that you keep it in the bedroom."

"Sorry," Andy gasped. He grabbed Scout by her hips and led her down the hallway.

"For fuck's sake, Andy, learn how to knock!" Ashley's voice echoed down the hall. A few moments later, Ashley stumbled out of the room with his laptop balanced in one hand and his clothing in another. He shouted a few more unsavory things as he stumbled across the hall into the bathroom.

Then the small bedroom door slammed open and Sandra stalked out. "Is a nap too much to ask for?"

"None of us are getting much sleep tonight," Jinxx stated, wryly. He hit the play button and tried to return his focus to the Bach documentary.

With a huff, Sandra flopped into the recliner, pulling her Chewbacca fleece tighter around her shoulders. "I take it Scout made it out here, safely."

"Yep."

A scream echoed from the bedroom, and Jake sat up in shock. "Is she okay?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I assure you, kid, she is exactly where she wants to be." Jinxx turned the tv volume up.

"Oh. Where?"

Sandra tilted her head a bit. "Probably bent over the edge of the bed, considering I don't hear springs squeaking."

"Ugh!" Jinxx threw a pillow at the halfblood. "Really San? I don't wanna know these things."

"I don't understand," Jake murmured.

"We have got to get you a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. Whichever." Sandra shrugged a bit and leaned back in the chair.

Jake blinked. "I don't want one. I only ever wanted him, and he's..."

"I haven't stopped looking," Sandra said, softly. "I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. If he's alive, I will find him." She sighed.

"But, " Jinxx cut in. "It can't hurt to experiment. Learn what you like and what you want."

"Oh yeah?" Sandra smirked and leaned towards the Mystic. "So what's stopping you?"

Jake let out a relieved sigh as the attention was shifted off of him.

The Mystic groaned in annoyance. "I don't have time for romance. I have this band and Ashley still isn't fully healed and we have a long way to go rehabilitating Jake and someone has to keep Andy out of trouble."

"All I hear are a bunch of excuses. You really think a Gatekeeper is gonna have a problem with your busy schedule?" Sandra's arms crossed over her chest in the way that screamed trouble.

Jinxx groaned. "How did you even know?"

The halfblood leaned over, placing a card on the table between them. "You dropped this last week. Also, haven't you learned by now that you can't keep anything from me?"

With a deep sigh, Jinxx picked up the card, studying the name and number embossed in gold against ribbed cream. "I hate you, " he muttered in Sandra's direction.

"Call her," the drummer shot back. Then she stood and turned down the hall. "Ashley, you better be fucking dressed," she called.

Jinxx studied the card a little longer, then he pulled out his phone, reaching to pause the movie again. With careful fingers, he dialed the number, heading down the hall towards his and Jake's room.

"Hello? Sammi speaking."

"Uh, hi," Jinxx's started. He shifted nervously. "Uh, don't think I'm a creep or anything. You gave me your card a while back."

A warm giggle eminated from the phone. "Why don't you tell me how we met, dear," she said. "If I gave you my number, I'll definitely remember you."

Jinxx cleared his throat. "Uh, well you are the Gatekeeper at Alexander. You let me in on a rescue mission."

"You, " she started in a low drawl, "are that cute little Mystic in the leather and the eyeliner."

"Oh, uh," Jinxx stammered. She was rather forward. "Uh yeah. You can call me Jinxx. You uh, you said-"

"Call me if you make it out of there alive." She laughed. "Nice to hear you made it. But if I may ask, what took so long?"

Jinxx sighed. "My team mate took a hard hit. Almost killed him. Would have, but he's a high line vampire. Pretty hard to wipe them out."

Sammi let out a musing hum. "Did you rescue whomever you were after?"

"Yes," Jinxx responded with a relieved sigh. "We all made it out alive. Most of us limping, but alive."

"That's good to know," she commented. "Is that the only reason you called?" There was a teasing tone to her voice.

Jinxx exhaled, breath shaking. "I, uh...I was wondering if you'd like to meet up sometime?"

"I thought you'd never ask,"she responded. "What did you have in mind?"

With a shaking breath, Jinxx finally mustered his courage. "Do you think you could come down to the city? There's this little dive bar I know of. Has decent music, shitty food, but a damn good bartender."

"Well don't you know how to charm a girl?" She laughed. "Sounds like quite the adventure. I'm in. Just text me the details." Then the line disconnected.

"Sooooo?" Sandra's voice chimed from the doorway. "When's the big date?"

"It's not a date!" Jinxx snapped, throwing a wadded up shirt across the room at her.

The halfblood batted it away. "Yeah, a guy and a girl go to a place and share a meal and alcoholic beverages. Sounds like a date to me."

"San, have you seen my vest?" Ashley leaned around the door frame to address his cousin.

She just turned with a hand on her hip. "Does it look like I know where your things are?"

Ashley huffed and looked over his shoulder. "Damnit, I think it's in the bedroom."

"It's just sex, Ashley." Sandra shoved past him and threw open the bedroom door. A few moments later, the door slammed shut, and Sandra stood in the hall with the worn leather vest Ashley wore to fly.

The Deviant crossed over with a huff, jerking the vest from Sandra's grasp. "Sex isn't the issue, and you know it." He shrugged on his vest, rolling his shoulders a bit.

"Are you sure your wings are strong enough to carry me?" Sandra placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley just laughed. "Now's as good a time as any to find out."

"Remind me, again, why I have such faith in you?"

Their voices faded as they headed towards the front door. Jinxx huffed and flopped backwards onto his bed.


	6. Part 6

Jinxx sprung from the speaker and landed hard, falling to his knees as his fingers rapidly plucked the chorus combination. Then he jumped back up, darting across the stage to press his back against Jake's.

"Ready, kid?"

"Yeah, how's it start, again?"

"3 3 5 1," Jinxx reminded him. Then he listened close as Jake started picking at the guitar solo. He followed closely, watching Jake over his shoulder and picking up the rhythm line without looking.

"There ya go, kid. Ring it."

Jake lightly shook his guitar, drawing out the last note of the guitar solo. Then, as if he were swimming, he took a deep breath and rapidly pulled the final chorus from the strings.

Jinxx laughed in excitement and shot forward again, tracing the path of his cord back to the other side of the stage. Then the song ended in an explosive ring of drums and guitars.

Ashley jumped from where he'd been headlocked by Andy over to Jinxx's side. "You ready for this, man?"

Jinxx grinned and nodded, setting his electric guitar down and swapping it for his mom's old acoustic. Then he hurried over to Jake and helped him adjust his kapo clamp. "You ready?"

The Mourner gave one of his unsettlingly steady gazes. "It feels as if I have been waiting for this moment my whole life."

Jinxx shuddered. "Well, then your mother and I expect nothing less than everything you've got."

A haunting smile traced Jake's lips. He reached up to rest his hand on his own shoulder, thumb sweeping side to side as if caressing the hand of someone he loved. He gave Jinxx a single nod, finding the strings with his fingers.

Andy turned around, making eye contact with the guitarists. "Let's slow it down," he growled with an elated smile.

Jinxx distantly heard the tapping of Sandra's drumsticks, then the whole world seemed to move in slow motion.

He tossed his hair from his eyes as he turned to watch Jake pick out the first few notes. Then his own fingers worked over the familiar chords. As if in perfect synchronization, he and Ashley stepped up to their microphones on either side of Andy, voices joining in perfect harmony to emphasize the words his mother had written so long ago.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jake's knees hit the floor. The younger man curled around his guitar, fingers not even pausing as he played. The rest of him, however, seemed frozen, muscles clenching. His gaze was distant and empty, tears brimming but not accumulating enough to fall. Then his body leaned into the solo, rocking back on his heels and throwing his head back so his long, dark hair cascaded down his back, tips brushing the wooden floor.

In a way that seemed innocuous, Andy eased over to the guitarist, dropping to his knees and sliding forward to catch Jake's head before it hit the floor. Then he leaned up, then stood, moving Jake back into an upright position. All the while, the chorus rang out from the depths of the singer's chest. For a moment, it looked to Jinxx like Andy was singing to Jake, not the audience. Maybe he was.

The song finally drew to a close. Jake rung out the last note, then his fingers slipped from the strings. He took in a gasp for air and then tumbled forward, forehead making contact with wood as he doubled over in tears.

"Jinxx, play something," Andy hissed. He and Ashley rushed forwards at the same time, each hooking a hand under one of Jake's arms and hauling him up and off the stage.

Sandra climbed from behind the drum kit to flirt with the audience a moment, giving Jinxx the reprieve to run to the back. Then Andy came back out to announce the next act.

"Hey, kid, breathe," Jinxx insisted, skidding to his knees beside Jake.

"Can I take this and put it away?" Ashley asked, hesitantly reaching for the guitar still hanging over Jake's shoulder.

The Mourner nodded, hesitantly, lifting his arm to allow the instrument to be taken. Then he pulled his knees in tight to his chest and let the sobs wrack through him.

Jinxx adjusted his position to better pull the younger man against him. "Tell me what's wrong," he gently insisted.

"Sh-she's go-one," the kid managed between sobs.

That's when it hit. "Carolyn." It wasn't a question. It was confirmation. At some point in the performance of her song, Carolyn's spirit must have been released. Her boy was safe and loved. Nothing else mattered. She could go.

Jinxx sighed and rocked Jake in his arms. "San, Ash, guys come here," he managed. When Andy reappeared through the curtain, Jinxx motioned him over as well.

"Look, Jacob," Jinxx insisted.

The other three members of the band had settled on the floor around them, arms reaching to either side, shielding Jake from the outside world.

"We gotcha, kid," Ashley murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Jake's head.

"You're gonna be okay," Sandra added. "You got us, too."

Then Andy cleared his throat and reached a hand to grasp Jake's upper arm. "You're one of us, now. We take care of our own."

Jinxx noted the small, almost imperceptible pulse of energy that ran along the Prophet's arm. Andy had marked Jake as family, just like the rest of them. The Mystic murmured a spell under his breath to seal the mark, and shift the energies to fully include Jake in his Prophet's power pool.

Andy's blue eyes locked on to Jake's silver ones, and with a nod from the first and a slow blink from the other, understanding settled in. Jake had a family. He had people who loved him and would help him. He never had to be alone again.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I can be grateful and irritated, simultaneously," is a whole fucking mood.

"And here I thought you weren't gonna show."  
Jinxx smiled at the young woman, settling into the bar stool next to her. "No. I've been here since three."

Sammi tilted her head to the side, golden curls bouncing against her shoulder. Jinxx noticed a few chunks of burgundy had been added in the lower layers of her hair.

With a small laugh, Jinxx pushed up the long sleeve of his shirt to reveal the black stripe of paint. He'd washed off the face makeup, opting for his standard eyeliner, instead.

"Oh, that was you?"

"Uh, yeah," Jinxx started. He cursed himself, internally. Usually he was so eloquent with words. "You don't think it's stupid, do you? That I invited you to my own show?"

She laughed. Gods, Jinxx could fall in love with that laugh. "I hardly think that was your show. The singer seems the type to run the place."

"You have no idea." Then a thought crossed Jinxx's mind. "Andy, damnit!" He looked up and around the room. Then he breathed a sigh of relief as Sandra and Jake approached the bar.

"Excuse me," the Mystic insisted, turning pleading eyes to his guest before reaching a hand out to catch Sandra's upper arm.

"Hey hands o- oh. It's you."

"Yeah," Jinxx hissed. "I fucked up. Someone needs to go take the hairspray from Ashley."

Understanding flickered through Sandra's eyes and, in a flash, she turned on one foot and pushed her way back through the crowd.

Sammi giggled. "What's so dangerous about hairspray?"

"It's not the hairspray by itself. It's Ashley with hairspray and Andy with a lighter that concerns me."

"They're gonna blow things up, aren't they?" Jake's voice had taken on a haunting, empty quality.

"Not if San gets there in time," Jinxx said, hopefully. "Sammi, this is our other guitarist, Jake."

She smiled, warmly, and extended her hand. "That last song was beautiful," she commented. "It seems to mean a lot to you."

Jake nodded and smiled, sadly, shaking her hand. "I like her," he whispered, leaning against Jinxx. "You should keep her around. Her spirit is gentle."

Sammi blushed a bit, but otherwise pretended she hadn't heard. "It's nice to meet you, Jake," she chimed.

"Crisis averted. For now, at least." Sandra huffed and set the can of hairspray on the bar. "Hi. I'm Sandra. You must be Sammi."

A spark lit in the Luminescent's eyes. "Does that mean Jinxxy, here, talks about me?"

Sandra laughed in her way that was known to strike fear in the band. "Jinxx? Communicate? That's adorable. No." She laughed again. "I am the only reason he called you. He probably wouldn't have. Between being a coward and his list of excuses. You're welcome, by the way. Just take care of him and bring him home in one piece, yeah?"

"Uh...sure?" Sammi eyed the drummer in shock.

"Perfect!" Sandra leaned forward to drop a kiss on Sammi's cheek, then did the same to Jinxx. "Come on, Jakey. Let's find you a girl."

Jinxx groaned in annoyance as Jake was dragged enthusiastically into the throng of people. "I'm so sorry."

Sammi laughed. "Is she always like that?"

"Unfortunately," Jinxx groused. "I'm not sure if it's just the half of her that's Vampire or a result of being raised with Ashley." He shook his head. "Either way, she's almost always right and it's irritating."

Sammi's fingers danced up the Mystic's shoulder. "Even if it leads to spending time with me?"

Her voice was musical. Jinxx noticed that. And she moved her fingers like a pianist. "I can be grateful and irritated, simultaneously."

Sammi shrugged. "Okay. I'll give you that." She settled back in her chair and waved the bartender over. "What do you like?"

Jinxx blinked. "Uh, an Old Fashioned."

Sammi hummed. "And what do you suggest for me?"

"Hmm," Jinxx mused. "Rob makes a killer MaiTai."

"Well, in that case," Sammi started, leaning forward against the bar so the bartender could hear her. "I'll have a MaiTai and he'll have an Old Fashioned." Then she turned, pointedly, back to Jinxx. "And I do very much hope that is the only kind of old fashioned he'll be enjoying today."

Jinxx raised his eyebrows. "And just what do you mean by that?"

The woman only hummed, resting her head in one hand, elbow firmly planted against the bar.

The Mystic's eyebrow shot up. "So why did you give me your card?"

Sammi twirled one of her curls around a finger, letting a tendril of darkness spiral around it, leaving behind a warm burgundy color. "That's simple, really. You're peculiar."

"How so?" Jinxx nodded his thanks to the bartender as a whisky glass was placed in front of him.

She offered a crooked smile. "Well, your energy levels are off the charts and there's no way you're even over 25."

"23," Jinxx corrected her. "And I thought I hid that well."

Sammi laughed and took a sip of her drink. "Whatever you are looped in with, you have a lot of power to pull from."

Jinxx bit his lip and glanced around. "Grab your drink and walk with me." He led her through the bar to the side entrance near backstage, opening the door to let her through in front of him.

"So, what got you into this kinda music?" Sammi asked to break the silence. "You seem more the classical type."

With a soft chuckle, Jinxx offered his arm to her. "Well, that has everything to do with Andy." He grinned and sipped at his drink. "He's a Prophet."

He waited, patiently, for the information to sink in and the rest of it to click into place. "You're a Guardian?" she finally asked in shock.

Jinxx nodded.

"But you're so young!"

"Oh, if I had a dollar for every time I've heard that." Jinxx sighed. "My parents were missionaries. I learned practically and tested early. Andy's original guardian isn't really fit for LA. I convinced the council to let me try to earn the kid's trust."

The corner of Sammi's mouth quirked up in a grin. "And how, exactly, did you do that?" Her straw rattled as she finished the last of her drink.

The shakey exhale Jinxx let out at that made the woman regret having asked. He answered, anyways. "I rescued his best friend." He shot back the last of his drink, steeling his nerves. "He had a vision that Sandra's extraction team would be intercepted. He sent me. Ashley came with me because he's Deviant, and nothing would have stopped him from rescuing his little cousin. But the Prophet sent me. He knew I could get her out. And after, once everyone was safe and their wounds tended, he Accepted."

Sammi stepped out and turned to face him. "You earned your position," she said, softly. "You asked for it, yes. But you earned it. What you did, almost singlehandedly, is unprecedented."

She smiled, pressing a hand to his chest, her palm glowing with white light. "Your heart is pure. Your intentions are true. You earned the Prophet's trust. You proved to the council that you are more than capable of protecting someone from a Daethlysk. You also showed that you're not afraid to bring in help where you need it. Even if that help was only supposed to drive the getaway car."

Jinxx scoffed. "You read the report?"

She nodded, slightly. "I read the reports that I am involved in. I did have to sign paperwork for letting you in there, ya know." There was a note of amusement in her voice.

She was so close to him. He could feel her. He suddenly wanted to feel all of her. Instead, he leaned in a little closer and asked, "Isn't it a conflict of interests for you to use your powers to check me?"

She shrugged, the slightest bit of a giggle in her voice. "Perhaps, but it makes this easier," she murmured.

Jinxx opened his mouth to ask, "What?"but suddenly her soft lips had closed around his lower one. With a small groan, he leaned in, tongue swiping across her lower lip to beg entrance. His free hand slid along a slight shoulder to cup a sharp, dainty jaw. His other hand clung to his empty glass, arm pressing into her lower back and pulling her in, against him.

A slim arm hooked around Jinxx's neck, pulling him down as Sammi's mouth gasped open. She took a stumbling step back, pulling him along with her until her back pressed firmly into the light post. The streetlight flickered in the pulse of her elated energy.

Then Jinxx pulled away with a soft nip to her lower lip. "Im so sorry I didn't call you sooner," he murmured thumb tracing over her round cheek.

She just giggled and pulled him back in for another kiss, this one softer than the last. "I'm glad you finally did, though. Even if it was a little late."


	8. Part 8

"You ready, kid?" Jinxx shrugged his jacket on and grabbed a camera.

Andy swallowed hard, hand fisting around a small velvet box. "Yeah. I think so." Then he jerked the door open and slipped out. His breathing was shaking with nerves, but he hurried down the stairs, anyways. His future was awaiting him.

Jinxx waited a few minutes before following. If he was careful, he could disappear into the trees once Andy and Scout reached the park. Then he'd just have to wait.

"I know it's not the redwood forest or anything." Andy's voice carried on the wind.

Jinxx noted a warm giggle from Scout, but couldn't quite make out what she said in response. She leaned into Andy, though, in a comforting, familiar manner. They balanced each other well. Even if the Council didn't like it, they couldn't deny that they were a well suited match.

Andy stopped under a copse of trees just off the path. The park wasn't very busy today.

Jinxx took a deep breath and focused on his camouflage.

"Oh, this is so hard," Andy started with a deep inhale. "Scout, darling."

"Andy, what is it?"

The singer smiled and reached to take both of her hands in his. "Scout Taylor Compton. Talibah." He lowered on to one knee.

With a shocked gasp, Scout jerked her right hand from his grasp to close it over her mouth.

"I have been in love with you for as long as I have known what love is. I..." He faltered a bit, reaching a hand into the pocket of his leather jacket.

Jinxx focused and quickly snapped pictures of the exchange.

"I can't imagine a life without you by my side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He presented the ring, a lovely little black diamond resting between two rubies.

"Yes!" Scout exclaimed, falling to her knees and flinging her arms around Andy's neck. "Yes yes yes!"

"Scout, wait..." Andy pushed her slightly away. "Before you accept, there's something you need to know."

The young woman sat back on her heels, studying the expressive blue of Andy's eyes.

"Jinxx?" Andy started, turning to look over his shoulder.

The Mystic emerged from the trees, little blue digital camera dangling from its strap around his wrist. He slowly crossed over, extending his hand to help Andy to standing. "Are you sure?"

Andy gave a single short nod.

Jinxx gripped Andy's forearm, pulling him in, then whispered, "Unbound."

"Scout, there's something I need to share with you." Andy reached out to pull her to standing. "My nightmares aren't just nightmares."

Something flashed in Scout's blue gray eyes. "Oh no," she whispered, taking a step back.

An assuring grin spread over Andy's face. "No, no, it's nothing bad." He reached out to place his hands on Scout's shoulders. "I'm a Prophet."

"No," Scout gasped. She took a stumbling step backwards, pushing Andy's hands from her shoulders. "I...oh, Andy." There was so much sorrow in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I...I can't marry you. I shouldn't be here."

A pair of beautiful silvery black wings unfurled from her back. "I love you, so much." Her fingertips brushed over Andy's sharp cheek bone. Then she snapped her wings in, vaulting herself into the sky.

Confusion clouded Andy's eyes. He dropped to his knees as if in pain. His hand tightened around the little velvet box until his knuckles whitened.

Jinxx swallowed hard as indescribable pain ebbed along Andy's bond with him. "Andy?" He started in a coarse voice.

The Prophet turned dangerously glowing blue eyes on him. "Why!" He screamed in anger.

The Mystic hurriedly reached for his phone, tapping out an S.O.S. text to Ashley. Then he crouched down to be on Andy's level. "I don't know," he said, softly. "But I have to go after her and close the binding."

Andy shook. His eyes blazed in fear and pain. Then they blazed a brilliant white as a vision overtook him, and he slid sideways into the grass.

Jinxx pressed his fingers to Andy's forehead, worming his energy through a crack in the boundary of his mind.

_"My love, I am so sorry." He was looking at Scout. "If I had known..." Her eyes fell closed in shame. "The angelic, even Fallen, are not to involve themselves in the affairs of secret keepers. That is what we call the Majik and the Prophets." She sighed. "If I had known what you were, I...I never would have fallen. You see, it is dangerous for me to be with you, knowing what you are. Not dangerous for me or you, but for the world." She swallowed hard and wrung her hands. "Our powers have consequences. Anything I effect concerning the future will fall apart. I..." Her eyes fell closed again, as if she didn't have the heart to look at him. "It is a risk I cannot take. I am so sorry, my love." She leaned across to press a kiss to his lips. "Don't come after me. Please." Then she faded away._

When Jinxx's conscience returned to his own body, Ashley was standing over them. "He'll be okay. His brain is in tact. He and Scout were going to go flying, and he slipped." Jinxx swallowed hard at the lie.

Ashley nodded. "I've got him. You go check on her." Then he scooped Andy's limp body up into his arms.

Jinxx just heard the singer's protests at not being a child as Ashley carried him off. Then, with a heavy sigh, he leaned against the edge of a tree until he was absorbed within it, tracing through overlapping roots until he found himself at the LA House of Majik. He could hardly breathe through the cloud of failure. Who knew if he would be allowed to maintain his position as Guardian to the Prophet. He should have been more careful.


	9. Part 9

"Elder Councilman, Sir?" Jinxx hesitantly edged in through the heavy oak door of the office.

The councilman looked up through half moon glasses. "What is it, Mr. Ferguson?"

Jinxx took a deep breath. "I have made a terrible mistake, sir."

"Well, out with it." The elder Mystic's voice was gentle in its demand.

"I need to locate the Fallen Angel, Talibah. She is operating under an open binding."

Councilman Ebrues stood from his desk and turned to the bookshelf behind him. "Why don't you have a seat and tell me what happened," he said, calmly, as he pulled a number of impressive looking instruments down from the shelves.

Jinxx edged closer and stood, stiffly, between the twin high backed chairs adjacent to the ornately carved desk. "Prophet Andrew proposed. In doing so, he chose to Unbind his beloved."

The graying man offered a comforting smile. His fingers worked quickly to assemble the three point stand of a dousing pendulum. "Go on," he said, encouragingly.

"She fled upon hearing the information. Then, she appeared to him in a vision." Jinxx cleared his throat. "Apparently, the angelic cannot be involved with what they call 'secret keepers,' being Majik and Prophet."

Councilman Ebrues nodded. "Their power prevents it." He sighed. "That makes sense. You will need to, at a later time, pass that information on to the League of Knowledge."

"Yes, of course, sir."

With a sigh, Councilman Ebrues held his hand out to Jinxx. "Please tell me you had the sense to capture a sample of her energy?"

Jinxx nodded and took the older man's hand, letting the spark of Scout's energy ebb from him and into the pendulum pressed between their palms.

A wave of blue light illuminated the map spread over the desk. The two men pulled away, letting the pendulum swing in wide, arching circles. Slowly, the circles narrowed until the pendulum dangled over a pulsing blue dot.

"Go, Mr. Ferguson. We will discuss your repercussions later."

-

"I told him not to come after me," the woman spat. She curled in on herself, pulling her knees to her chest in the high cathedral windowsill.

Jinxx cleared his throat. "Andy doesn't know I am here. This is Majik business. It is because of the Prophet, but it does not concern him."

Scout breathed a heavy sigh, letting her legs dangle in the window. "You understand, right? Why I cannot see him? Why I had to leave?"

"I do," Jinxx responded with a gentle nod. "But your Binding is still open."

Soft brown hair cascaded over a shoulder as Scout tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jinxx sighed and sat down in one of the pews. "The identity of the Prophet is protected by ancient magic. Only he can reveal his identity to outsiders, if the bindings on his tongue are undone. Then, anyone he tells must be bound, as well. So that they can not reveal his identity, no matter the circumstances." Jinxx sighed. "Among Majiks, we can share the identity freely. A Binding doesn't work on us. But also, the Binding on everyone else prevents us from telling other beings."

Scout pushed off the windowsill, wings flaring, momentarily, as she descended to the great marble floor. "This is to protect Andrew, right? And nothing more?"

The Mystic smiled, sadly. "I will not force you to return to him, Talibah. I only wish to close the binding. You left before I could."

Her lips pursed, brow wrinkled in concern. "Very well. To protect him, I will. But then I will be gone, and I will not be followed."

"Of course not," Jinxx assured her. "As his Guardian, I want what is right for Andy. And no matter how much he may want you, you are not what is right." He was quiet a moment, and then, "You seem to be one of the rare Fallen who actually care for humanity."

She nodded.

"May I ask something of you, on behalf of the Majik Council?"

She bit her lower lip in consideration. "You may ask, but I cannot promise I can comply."

Jinxx nodded in understanding. "Would you be willing to write some of the rules Angels and Fallen live under, to put in our library? We know so very little. Had we known about the laws keeping you from Secret Keepers, we could have...prevented this. It would have saved you both much pain."

She considered for a long moment, arms crossed under her breasts and head tilted to the side. "I will speak with a superior, first, and I will give them what I can." She swallowed hard. "And yes. I do care dearly for humanity. I am a good Angel. My only crime was falling in love."

Jinxx sighed and stood. "I am so very sorry you Fell for someone you cannot have."

She smiled, sorrow painted in her eyes. "I Fell to be with the man I love. And I was with him. I've had my time. Now, I will find somewhere else to be. Hopefully, I can use my powers to help humanity. If I cannot be with him, I will live among humans like him. Humans with a heart for their own race."

"That is noble of you."

Scout laughed, the music of her voice ringing off the marble walls of the empty cathedral. "It will do no one any good for me to cling to bitterness." She sighed. "I cannot undo the past, nor do I want to. I will look back on my time with him, fondly. But now, I must do what is necessary to protect humanity, and to protect the man I love."

Jinxx nodded and offered his hand. The Fallen took his hand and he pulled her to his chest. "Traditionally, Andy does this part." Then he pressed his cheek to hers, a hand wrapping around her waist to support her. "By the Fates, you are Bound," he whispered.  
Scout gasped, eyes flying open. Then she was clinging to Jinxx, unable to speak. Then she fainted, and was held only by the Mystic's arm around her.

Jinxx pressed a kiss to her forehead, then laid her on a pew. "Goodbye, Talibah," he whispered. He squared his shoulders and approached the altar, lighting a candle, and disappearing into the fire.

-

"Is it done?"

Jinxx nodded. "All it took was telling her it was to protect Andrew."

The Councilman nodded. "Have a seat, Mr. Ferguson."

With a hard swallow, Jinxx crossed the room and settled into one of the chairs. He kept his hands folded together in his lap to prevent fidgiting.

"Mr. Ferguson, you are young, yet," Councilman Ebrues began. He carefully marked the page in his book and rested back in his chair. "However, you acted very responsibly in light of the situation."

Jinxx opened his mouth to protest, but his elder raised a hand to silence him.

"Our job as Majik people is to manage. We cannot control the actions of others, nor is it our right. I believe you learned that in a very practical manner over these past few weeks you have spent chasing after Talibah."

"Yes, sir," Jinxx responded.

The councilman nodded. "You did the right thing, coming to us immediately. But you made one very grave mistake. You left the Prophet unprotected in doing so."

"With all due respect," Jinxx interrupted, "Andy is never unprotected. He sleeps in a bed with a pure blood Deviant highline. Across the hall from him is the Orion halfblood who has successfully extracted four high powered individuals from a slave organization."

"I am well aware of this, Mr. Ferguson. However, neither of them know that he is the Prophet. You left him without a Guardian." He leaned forward with a sigh, resting his elbows on the desk and pressing his fingertips together. "Fortunate for you, the halfblood made friends with your current love interest. I was able to move Samantha to a temporary position without raising the Vampires' suspicions."

Jinxx breathed a sigh of relief. "He is safe, then?"

"Quite. But this puts me in a messy position."

"Sir, please," Jinxx started. "Please, you cannot take me from this position. I have invested everything in this. Andy has finally started to open up to me with everything. Removing me would mean starting all over with a new Mystic, and that isn't a stress he can handle after this heartbreak."

Councilman Ebrues waited, patiently, for Jinxx to finish his plea. Then he leaned back in his chair with a deep sigh. "Relax, young man. We will not be removing the Prophet from your care. That would be undoing almost a year's worth of work you have made with him. And it would be a waste of our time to try and replace you."

"Oh, thank gods," Jinxx breathed.

"You are, however, on probation. A supervisory officer will contact you within the week and you are to keep him completely informed of the Prophet's every move until I have decided you are no longer in need of such close observation."

The young Mystic's eyes closed, a slow, relieved breath escaping his lungs. "Thank you, Elder Councilman Ebrues. I will not let you down."

"I certainly hope not." The councilman stood, motioning for Jinxx to do the same. He offered his hand for a handshake. Then with a curt nod, he dismissed the Guardian.


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just wanna make something clear here. This story time jumps a lot. I know y'all are used to my stories being like one chapter immediately follows the next. But a lot of times there are weeks or even months between chapters here because I'm only touching on the important parts and not the boring every day routine the band would have fallen into.

"Elder Augustus," Jinxx greeted as he opened the door.

The old Mystic smiled fondly. "You called, young man?"

"Hey, guys, it's Uncle Gus," Sandra called down the hall.

Ashley's head appeared from the doorway of the room he shared with Andy. "Oh good. Maybe you can help." The Vampire hurried across the entryway and grabbed Augustus's hand.

"Help with what?" There was slight amusement in the old man's voice as he was dragged into the bedroom.

"He won't move." Ashley pointed to where Andy was curled in a tight ball on the bed. "Usually he sleeps half on top of me."

"Usually he sleeps completely on top of you," Jinxx corrected, hovering in the doorway.

The old Mystic sighed and settled on the edge of Ashley's part of the bed. "This is about Scout, isn't it?"

"We think so," Sandra said. "But, honestly, a lot has happened."

Augustus's eyebrow shot up and he leveled a pointed gaze at Jinxx.

The guitarist winced and closed his eyes. "He ran head first into Daethlysk territory." He swallowed hard. "Took me, Ash, and Sammi to get him out."

"And just what did he hope to accomplish with that?"

Sandra snorted. "Suicide, probably."

Augustus sighed. "Bring me his writings."

"Right, because his scribbles are the least bit legible," Ashley groused, digging through the stacks of books and papers on Andy's desk in search of one of his notebooks.

"Thank you, Ashley." The old Mystic sighed and leafed through the pages. His eyes remained fixed on the top corner of the pages where Andy habitually jotted the date. After a long moment, his hands stilled on a page. "Mr. Ferguson," he insisted.

Jinxx crossed the room to look over Augustus's shoulder. The most recent date was two weeks ago. "Hey Ash? When was the last time Andy woke up from a nightmare?"

Ashley scoffed. "Half an hour ago." He sighed and picked at his black nail polish. "Usually that's when he gets all clingy. Instead, he's avoiding me. It's weird."

Augustus sighed. "Would you excuse us, Ashley, Sandra? I may know what's going on."

The two vampires nodded and left the room, pulling the door closed behind them.

"So what's your thought?"

Augustus sighed, fingers brushing through Andy's mess of black hair. "I think you should separate the beds for a while. Or maybe switch back with Ashley. He needs space. And the visions are only making him feel more trapped."

Jinxx narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? You can't possibly know what his visions are."

Augustus sighed. "A few years ago, just after Ashley joined the band, Andy went looking for any information he could find on vampire mating. Only, none of the Mystic texts recall the process itself. He started asking questions I had no answers for. He started to be more cautious around Ashley. Less physically reckless in the ways that often get him hurt." He shook his head. "He had the kind of details only someone who's participated in a mating could have had."

"Wait." The gears clicked into place in Jinxx's mind. "You think Ashley and Andy are going to be mated?"

The old Mystic closed his eyes. "He won't say it, outright, but it's the only thing that makes sense. It started after Ashley joined. He became more insistent about Scout. There were some days he couldn't look Ashley in the eye." Augustus gently closed the book. "I know he was having visions, but when I sent copies to Salehe, I found he'd been missing visions. He won't even write about it."

Jinxx laughed. "He watches angels fall without blinking but sex with Ashley scared him. Who knew?"

"It doesn't scare me."

Jinxx and Augustus glanced down at Andy in shock.

"You're awake?" Jinxx asked.

"Unfortunately," Andy groused. He groaned and rolled over to face them, red lines from the pillow marking his face. "Ashley deserves better than me."

Augustus snorted. "I was thinking the opposite considering his reputation."

Andy swallowed hard, pulling his knees to his chest. "It's not fair for me to make the first move. Not when I know how it ends."

"Have you ever considered that he knows, too?" Jinxx knew for a fact that Ashley wanted the younger man. He'd seen the way vampires react to the scent of an intended. Ashley had been nesting in Andy's things for years.

"Why doesn't he say anything, then? If he really loves me the way you keep insisting he does, why doesn't he tell me so? Why doesn't he tell me he's a vampire? Why does he traipse around with that ditzy blonde porn star?"

Augustus reached out to rest a comforting hand on Andy's shoulder. "I do not have answers to those questions. The only person who does is Ashley. I'm sure if you would just Unbind-"

"Yeah, because that worked out so well with Scout!" Andy shouted.

The two Mystics sighed in defeat.

"At least let us take care of you," Jinxx insisted.

"And don't do anything stupid, like walking into a Daethlysk bar," Augustus added.

"I was looking for Ashley," Andy admitted. "A strip bar seemed the most likely place..." He shook his head. "I didn't know until I got in there what they all were."

Jinxx huffed. "You're not the only person in this world, ya know. You should have just asked. We would have pointed you to where Ashley was, or had him come to you."

"I don't want special treatment!" Andy shoved his vision journal away. "I'm sick of being treated like a helpless child. I'm sick of being catered to. I don't know if it's because I'm human or because I'm the Prophet, but I'm sick of it!" Then he flopped over in the bed, pulling the blankets up over his head to shut out the light and concerned gaze of the Mystics.

"I give up," Jinxx sighed in surrender. He crossed the room and flung the door open, huffung as he rested against the wall beside it.

"I don't," Ashley chirped, standing up from the couch, slowly, so as not to disturb Jake's open circle on the cushion next to him. He eased into the bedroom and pranced - there is no other word for it - right up to Andy's bed. Then he scooped the lanky singer up into his arms.

"Damnit Ash, put me down," Andy protested, flailing in Ashley's strong grip.

"Nope. You need a bath. It'll make you feel better."

Andy wriggled a bit more as Ashley pulled the bathroom door closed behind them.

Jinxx pressed his hand to the door and murmured a few words so he could keep an eye on the belligerent Prophet.

Ashley stripped Andy's stiff jeans and holey Skid Row shirt off the younger man. Then he offered an ultimatum of "remove your underwear or I'll remove them for you." He ended up having to remove them for the kid. Then he stripped himself down to his boxers and started the shower.

Andy wriggled and protested even more when Ashley lifted him up and deposited him into the bath tub. Then his eyes grew round as Ashley climbed in, too, and settled behind him.

Jinxx sighed and decided anything that may or may not happen in that room was none of his businesses. He ended the spell and wandered into the kitchen to make some tea. Maybe this would be what Andy needed to get his head on straight.

"Oh, no," Sandra murmured as she slipped in the front door, a stack of mail in her hands.

"You saying that is never good," Augustus commented.

The halfblood held up a black envelope embossed in gold. "This is the Voltaire seal. And it's addressed to Ashley."


	11. Part 11

"He's asleep, finally." Ashley yawned and stretched as he trudged into the kitchen. "Someone please caffeinate me."

Sandra turned to start the coffee maker. "How bad was it?"

Ashley shrugged. "Once I got him showered he just kinda clung to me and cried. I don't think he knows how to handle heartbreak." He leveled a pointed gaze at Sandra.

"Well I can't teach him. I know I lost a lot. But you can't teach loss."

The Deviant sighed. "I haven't exactly experienced loss either."

"No," Sandra started with a sigh. "But you were right by my side every step of the way through mine." She poured a liberal amount of coco powder into some milk, then added it to the coffee in Ashley's Hello Kitty mug. "Here. And this came for you." She set the mug on the counter in front of her cousin, and then slid a small black envelope beside it.

The Deviant eyed it, cautuously. "Relax, San. It's probably just a letter from Kina."

Jinxx cleared his throat, taking a sip of his coffee over his guitar. "It doesn't feel like a letter from Kina. Those are usually much thicker."

"And it doesn't smell like Dior," Sandra added. Kina was known for spritzing her stationery with her perfume.

Ashley swallowed his sip of coffee and then picked up the envelope. There was no return address, just the Voltaire seal - a bat with wings outstretched, chin resting on the pommle of a dagger. With a steadying inhale, Ashley popped the wax seal and slid the fine parchment from the envelope.

"So?" Sandra asked, fingers tapping nervous beats against the counter.

"It's a summons to the next Voltaire council open gathering." His eyes fell shut and every part of his body seemed to deflate. "Kina and I are to be formally mated."

Something flashed in Sandra's eyes. "Is...is there nothing you can do?"

Ashley shrugged his shoulders. "Knowing Kina, she's got some kind of plan to get us out of this. I mean, she made it pretty clear to her grandfather that she wasn't the least bit interested in mating to me. And that was at, what, 16?" He sighed and shook his head. "Whatever her plans are, I still have to show up. I can't ignore a direct summons from my King."

Jinxx rested a comforting hand on Ashley's shoulder. "If it helps, none of the Prophets have recorded anything regarding Kina. I mean, if the heir to the Voltaire throne was mating any time soon, I think we'd know about it."

Ashley smiled a bit and rested a hand on Jinxx's. "Thanks, J."

Sandra shook her head a bit. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, San. One of us has to stay with Jake. He's finally settling in. I don't wanna upset his routine. Plus, you're the only one who can make drinkable coffee around here. The rest of the guys won't survive without you."

Sandra laughed a bit. "Are you sure?"

"Come on," Ashley groaned. "I'll have KiKi. I'll be fine." He sighed and stalked back into his bedroom, sipping meditatively at his coffee.

"Alright, which one of us is gonna call Kina?" Jinxx asked.

"I'll do it," Sandra responded a tad too enthusiastically. "Just, ya know, since I've known her longer, I thought it would be better...yeah." She eased out from behind the counter and slipped outside, reaching for her phone in her pocket.

Jinxx snorted a bit and set his coffee back on the table, attention turning back to his guitar as hi fingers worked over the strings in contemplation. He directed his attention, however, to the bedroom. Eavesdropping was his job.

"Hey Andy?" Ashley's voice was gentle.

The human gave a very clear groan of "fuck off."

There was a slight creaking of springs. "Andy, I'm gonna have to leave tomorrow."

"Fine. Whatever. Go."

Ashley sighed. "It's a family thing. I can't ignore it. And as much as I want to, I can't bring you with me."

Andy didn't respond.

The springs creaked again. Jinxx heard the closet door slamming open and the scrape and thud of Ashley pulling his old duffle bag down from the top shelf.

"Why's Ashley so grouchy?"

Jinxx looked up to meet Jake's confused eyes. "Politics."

Jake huffed and flopped into a chair. "I don't really know what that means but it sounds bad."

The Mystic laughed a bit. "It means his superiors are dictating his life, again, and he's mad about it."

Worry crossed Jake's face. "Are they making him break up with Kina?"

"Ah, no, quite the opppsite, really."

"So they're making him marry her?"

Jinxx sighed. "In a matter of speaking."

"Then..." Jake's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Why is he upset?"

"Well," Jinxx started with a deep inhale. "Ashley and Kina have known one another since they were kids. They love each other, dearly, but not like that. Think about it. Whenever she's here, what do they do?"

Jake was quiet a few moments, thinking. "They cuddle a lot. And talk."

"And what did Scout and Andy do?"

Jake's face scrunched up in disgust. "Sex."

Jinxx laughed a bit. "Sex isn't a bad thing. It's a special thing."

"Why does Sandra keep trying to push me into it, then?"

"She's just trying to help you acclimate. In our line of work, girls get very handsy. You have to be able to ignore it, to a degree. I agree with her that you need experience. I don't like how she's going about it. When someone comes along that you can trust, and you're ready, it will happen. But, not until then."

Then a thought crossed Jake's mind. "Do you like Sammi like that?"

A broad grin stretched across Jinxx's face. "I absolutely do."

"Then why haven't you had sex with her?"

Jinxx's expression shifted to a soft, understanding smile. "I've only known Sammi for a few months. Andy and Scout were together for three years. For some people, it takes time to build enough trust to want sex. While I definitely want to have sex with Sammi in the future, neither of us are quite ready for that."

The front door slammed open and shut again. "Well, she was no help, " Sandra huffed. She stalked back into the kitchen and fixed herself another mug of coffee, as well as one for Jake. "'Just trust me,' she says. 'You know I don't want this,' she says. I ask if she had a plan. 'Just relax. I'll handle it,' she says." Everything she touched got an unnecessary amount of force driven through it as she thumped things onto the counter in irritation.

Then she thumped Jake's mug down a little too hard and the handle broke off. "Oh no. Jake I am so sorry."

"It's okay," Jake insisted. He took the mug from her and filled it with coffee, drinking from it despite a lack of handle. "See? It still works."

She sighed and smiled a bit, standing on her toes to wrap an arm around Jake's shoulders.

An irritated growl echoes from Ashley and Andy's room.

"I'll handle it, " Jinxx sighed. He set his guitar back on its stand and headed towards the noise. What he wouldn't give for a day of peace around here.


	12. Part 12

"What, no kiss goodbye?" Andy chided

Ashley spun around in shock. "I thought you were in bed."

Andy snorted. "And I thought you'd have the decency not to sneak out in the middle of the night."

Ashley sighed and set his duffle bag on the couch. "Goodbye, asshole."

"I wasn't kidding about that kiss."

The Vampire shook his head a bit. No. Andy did not say that. "Just what kind of kiss were you expecting?"

"Knowing you," Andy started in a deep growl. "Most likely the soft peck to my lips because you think I'm sleeping."

A red flush crawled up Ashley's neck. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The singer stood with a surprising grace and walked across to loom over Ashley. "I think you do," he breathed. Then he leaned down and brushed his lips, lightly, over Ashley's. "There," he murmured. "Just in case I can't ever do that again." The he turned and seemed to float back to his room.

"What the fuck?" Ashley mouthed.

"I don't fucking know, man," Jinxx responded from the dark corner.

Ashley let out a small scream, hand clutching his chest. "Fucking hell, J, do we need to tie a bell around your neck or something?"

Jinxx chuckled, darkly. "Wouldn't do any good. I am very good at standing very still."

"What are you even doing creeping in corners?" Ashley demanded.

The guitarist shrugged. "I figured you'd try to sneak out while we were all asleep. You don't like saying goodbye. You know how I am about knowing when things happen."

The Vampire tilted his head side to side. "Fair. But scaring me was unnecessary."

"Well, I wasn't gonna say anything. But I am as shocked as you are by that. I didn't know he had the balls to kiss you. Not consciously, anyways."

Ashley swallowed hard. "I just hope it isn't the last time..."

"How long have you known?"

"Excuse me?" Ashley's eyebrows shot up.

"That he's your mate. How long have you known?"

"How do you even?"

Jinxx laughed a bit. "I'm not fucking blind, man. None of us are. Selectively ignorant, but not blind."

Ashley deflated. "Since the day I met him."

"And why haven't you done anything about it?"

The Deviant's eyes fell closed in shame. "It's not fair to him. He's so innocent and naive. I mean, he walked into a Daethlysk bar for fucks sake. Poor kid didn't even know they wanted to eat him for breakfast." He shook his head. "And besides, I've been betrothed to Kina since I was 6 years old."

Jinxx shook his head. "He's not as oblivious as you think. He just plays young and stupid really well. You should tell him."

Ashley shook his head a bit. "Tell him, what, J? That I'm a pure blood Vampire, will reach Lord status within a few years, am betrothed to the only Heir to the Voltaire throne, but that every part of my soul is screaming to devour him?"

"Well I wouldn't phrase it quite that way, but yes." Jinxx pressed his fingers together in front of his chest, elbows resting on the arms of the ugly high backed chair he and Andy always fought over. "He's not stupid. He deserves to be respected enough for you to tell him the truth. Too many of us are keeping secrets, and it's going to end very badly if we all keep it up."

"Does that mean you're gonna tell him you're Mystic so we can all quit pretending you're not around him?"

Jinxx shrugged a bit. "I have to get clearance first," he lied. "Can't reveal myself to a mundane without clearance unless it's life or death." He shook his head a bit. "But at least I have a good reason for keeping my secrets."

"Well excuse me for trying to protect the man I love." Ashley didn't mean to say it. He always told himself he wouldn't say it. Not out loud.

"Protect him from what? Actually being loved and happy for once?"

Ashley shouldered his bag. "No. Protect him from me." Then he slipped out the door into the night, massive black wings rustling softly in the cool air.

Jinxx sighed and stood, heading back to bed. He paused in the hall a moment. "I know you're not sleeping," he chided.

Andy groaned in annoyance. "If you tell anyone about that, I will have you replaced."

"Sure ya will, kid." The Mystic sighed and turned into the bedroom. "But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He leaned against the door frame. "You do know he's coming back, right?"

There was a rustling, then a flick of a lighter and a spark of flame. Andy's nose, and lips pursed around a cigarette illuminated for a brief moment, then were replaced only by the glow of the cherry. "I know that at some point in the future, probably a good number of years based on hair growth and accumulation of tattoos on us both, that he and I will be mated before the Deviant council."

"Well, I have good news for you, then," Jinxx started.

Andy cocked his head to the side and exhaled a long puff of smoke. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Vampires can only mate once."


	13. Part 13

Andy flopped down to the edge of the stage. "Whatcha working on?" He had insisted practice go on without Ashley.

Jake gazed up at him, blinking his head clear. "Just a riff. I can't seem to close it."

Jinxx slid down on the guitarist's other side. "Play it. I may be able to help."

Andy leaned back to watch. At least they were getting some writing done.

A high note rung through the empty bar, then Jake plunged through the riff. Almost in sync, Jinxx's fingers started picking an easy rhythm. When Jake stopped, the other guitarist seamlessly picked up the riff, playing it down through a series if low notes and then closing it out with the same high ring that started it.

"Whoa," Jake breathed.

Jinxx just laughed and reached for the sheet music beside Jake, jotting the bit he'd just played onto the tab. "Glad I could help, kid."

Sandra huffed as she ran into the venue. "Sorry I'm late."

"Not like we're doing anything anyway," Andy groused.

"Shove it, pipsqueak."

"Only Ashley gets to call me that!"

The drummer climbed up onto the stage and sorted through her kit for her drumsticks. "Are we writing today? Kinda hard to rehearse without bass."

Andy sighed. "Terror twins over there are playing with riffs. I have books full of lyrics. Why don't you hop in the cage and see if we can't work some rhythm into my mindless blathering."

"Since when are you so synnical?" Sandra asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"Since I don't know if I'm gonna get my bassist back!"

"Andy, I told you, already," Jinxx started in a growl. "It's just a family thing. He'll be back when it's sorted."

"If it's sorted," Sandra mumbled.

Jinxx sighed in frustration. "Am I the only one around here who can see this situation clearly?"

"No," came a warm, jingling voice. "I know the Deviant won't abandon his family."

Everyone on the stage whipped around to see Sammi coming down the center of the venue with a gorgeous dark haired woman on her arm.

Jinxx instantly set his guitar aside and jumped down off the stage with an excited, "Sammi! Hi! What are you doing here?" He leaned in to kiss her cheek

"Well, Ella and I were in the neighborhood. I figured you might be holding practice anyway, knowing how determined Andy is."

Jinxx offered a hand, and Ella placed her delicate fingers against his palm. "It's a pleasure to meet you, finally, Ella," he said, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

"Keep him," Ella mouthed to her friend. "And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Jinxx," she responded when the guitarist had straightened.

Then Jinxx turned to address the rest of the band. Andy waved halfheartedly with the hand that wasn't rifling through a lyric book. Jake was openly staring. And Sandra had that gleam in her eyes that meant trouble as she jumped down from the stage, dragging Jake along with her.

"Time and place, Sandra," Jinxx whispered harshly as the half blood stormed past him.

"What ever do you mean?" She asked with a sly grin. Then she pressed a hand to the center of Jake's back and gently pushed him forward.

"Hello, Jake," Ella greeted, warmly.

Big silver eyes stared in shock and perhaps a bit of awe. "Uh. Hi," he managed.

Ella giggled and held out her hand, a spark of light dancing in her palm. "I won't hurt you," she insisted, softly.

Jake hesitantly took her hand, gasping at the gentleness of the light as it pulsed through him. Then he just nodded at her in response, lacing his fingers with hers and letting their energies settle together.

With a gentle smile, Ella leaned down to peck Jake's cheek. That's when he noticed the seven inch platform heels she was wearing. Then he let his eyes travel up her slim body. Her legs were clad in ripped fishnets, with a pair of high waisted short shorts with way too many buttons to be practical. Her breasts were pushed up out of the top of a cut up old Limp Bizkit shirt that tied just at the waistline of her jeans. Over that she wore what looked to be a designer leather jacket, adorned with unnecessary zippers and an interesting pleating texture at the shoulders. She had a pointed chin and big, slanted blue eyes. He could drown in those eyes.

"I would very much like to get to know you," Ella insisted. "Would you like that?"

Jake nodded. For the first time since Christian, he could see the person in front of him better than the spirits around her. Something about this woman felt safe. Her energy was warm and fluid. He wanted to just bask in it forever.

"Guys. Practice. Before we get kicked out for screwing around and using valuable practice time." Andy was stood statuesque on the stage, hands on his hips as he looked down at the rest of his band and company.

"Lighten up, ass," Sandra insisted. "We've got pretty girls here. Let us have a little fun."

"No!" Andy growled. "Practice. Or go home."

That was it. The final straw. Sandra turned on one heel and stalked up onto the stage. She stood on her toes to grab one of Andy's ears, pulling him down to eye level. "Look kid. I know you have lost a lot. I know your girlfriend left you for what seems like no real reason. I know you're in pain. I know you're worried about Ashley - so am I. But you have got to stop taking it out on us. Now get off your damn high horse and come down here and enjoy the company of friends. Let loose for once in your damn life."

Andy's mouth dropped open in shock. Sandra released him, and he reached a hand up to rub his ear. "Fine. I'll come 'enjoy company,' as you put it."

"Thank you," Sandra sing songed. She turned and motioned for the others to join her. "Do either of you play?"

Ella grinned. "Yeah, hand me an electric."

"I'll pick up bass since Ash isn't here," Jinxx added, grabbing for the least raunchy of the Vampire's guitars.

"Do you have a keyboard?" Sammi lilted.  
Jinxx nodded his head towards the right wing of the stage. "It's over there. Hookup is with my amp."

"Come on, Andy," Sandra insisted, wrapping an arm around the singer's tiny waist. "When was the last time we just jammed?"

Andy groaned a bit. "It has been a while..."

"Do any of you know Unholy?" Jinxx started, pulling a loud hum from the bass.

"Kiss, right?" Ella asked. The platform of her heel lightly tapped at the shift board behind the speaker.

"Hell yeah!" Sandra whooped, settling behind her drums. "Come on, Andy. You love this song."

A warm jingle of a laugh echoed as Sammi settled the old keyboard beside Sandra's drums. "It's been a minute but I think I can work something up."

"Jake?" Jinxx asked.

The younger man tore his gaze from Ella, finally. "Uh, yeah. Andy plays it enough. I can probably carry rhythm."

"Fuck it, let's just do it," Andy conceded. His heavy boots scuffed the wood of the stage as he stalked over to the mic stand, taking the cool metal in one hand. He tilted his head side to side, other hand coming up around the microphone, thumb sliding suggestively over the top. He took a deep breath, tilting his head back and letting his mess of hair spill down his back. Then he lifted the mic, stand an all, to his lips and, in a note more akin to a growl sung out, "Unholy!"


	14. Part 14

"He better be home, soon. We leave for Warped in an hour." Andy leaned against the back of the couch, rocking on his heels in annoyance.

Sandra nudged the boy with her hip. "Relax, kid. You know Ash has been looking forward to this for months."

"Then why does he disappear at Kina's every beck and call?"

"They're..." Sandra started in a higher pitch than usual. "Working through some stuff."

Andy's eyes fell closed in annoyance. "And that's more important than Warped? I mean...it's Warped!"

A loud screaming interrupted them. Without thinking, Andy took off down the hall, pulling his knife from his pocket.

"Jacob, listen, it's just me." Jinxx was on his knees, pinning Jake to the floor. "It's just me."

The Mourner's body was shaking in terror, and he flattened himself to the floor in an attempt to separate himself from Jinxx. "No, no, no!"

"Jake! Damnit." Jinxx struggled to restrain the younger man. "One of you help me, damnit!"  
Andy skidded to his knees next to Jinxx, knife clattering across the floor. He reached out and pressed a finger to Jake's lips. "Shhhh," he insisted. "You're not alone..." he started singing, softly.

The fear flaring in Jake's eyes softened at the familiar melody. He stopped fighting, but kept his muscles taut in defence.

Realizing the effect of the song, Jinxx joined in with the harmony. Eventually, Jake began to relax under his bandmates, eyes falling shut.

"Hey, you're alright," Andy insisted. He ran fingers through silky hair they'd dyed black the night before. "You're alright."

Jinxx released Jake's wrists, leaning sideways off of him. "Wanna tell me what that was about, kid?"

Jake pulled himself to sitting. "Just...that thing in your closet..."

Jinxx narrowed his eyes, using the edge of the bed to push himself to standing. "What, the woven belt I'm making Sammi?" He reached into the closet and pulled out a carefully wound bundle of leather.

The Mourner whimpered and pulled back.

"Ohhh. It looks like a whip, doesn't it?"

Jake nodded, fear flaring up in his eyes again.

Andy slid sideways, arms wrapping around Jake from behind and hands lacing firmly together at his waist. "Hey, I've got you. No ones gonna hurt you."

With a comforting smile, Jinxx knelt in front of the younger man and unwound the leather. "See? It's just strips of leather. The weave is very intricate. If I do it right, the brown leather will make heart shapes against the black leather." He slid the unfinished belt through his fingers until the woven part was resting in his palms. A heavy silver buckle was already slid to the end, the weaving holding it in place.

Jake leaned forward a bit, Andy moving with him. He reached out to trace gentle fingers over the woven leather. "It's pretty."

Jinxx smiled. "You think so?"

A hesitant smile graced Jake's featured as he nodded. "Sammi will love it. But what's it for? Christmas isn't for a long time."

With deft fingers, Jinxx wound the leather back up. "It's an old family tradition to hand make a gift for a girl you wish to formally court."

A grin broke out across Andy's face. He knew that tradition. It was an old Mystic tradition. "You're gonna file paperwork, aren't you?"

Jinxx laughed a bit. "If she accepts."

There was a glint in Andy's eyes. "She will." To an outsider, it sounded like reassurance, but Jinxx knew better.

The Mystic's mouth opened and closed a few times, but he couldn't find any words. That meant Andy had seen...well, it meant the Prophet had seen him make love to Sammi for the first time. He cleared his throat a bit and stood, tucking the woven belt into a pocket of his suitcase.

Andy helped Jake to standing, hugging him close for a long moment. Then the Mourner grabbed his bag and followed Sandra back into the sitting room, leaving the Prophet and his Guardian alone.

"You know I am discrete by nature," he started.

"I am aware..." Jinxx started, a red flush crawling up his neck.

Andy sighed a bit, fidgiting for his cigarettes. "I didn't see anything you wouldn't want me to see."

"Are you saying that because it is true, or to ease the unsettled feeling in my gut?"

The Prophet chuckled a bit, placing a comforting hand on Jinxx's shoulder. "Both. But you should know, in dreams like that, I observe from this sort of up close but far away angle. I don't know how to explain it. I see enough to know what is happening, but not so much that I _know what is happening_."

Jinxx sighed. "You make so much sense," he groused, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, how do I put this nicely? Fuck it. I didn't see your girl naked. Or you, not that that's anything I've never seen before."

The Mystic just laughed. "Okay, yeah. I'll accept that one."

Andy groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Next time I'll just keep my mouth shut."

"When," Jinxx finally brought himself to ask.

Andy shrugged a bit. "About a week ago. When she stayed the night."

Jinxx groaned. "Great. Not only did you dream about me having sex with her, you did so while she was in the next room."

"I saw her acceptance of an official courting. I saw you take her in your arms and lay her in the bed. I saw her hands gripping your upper arms and leaving a mark behind on one side. I saw her legs hooked over your hips, and light explode from her. I saw her head resting on your bare chest. Yes, I saw you having sex, sort of. Because I wasn't looking at sex. I was looking at the intertwining of two souls." He sighed an scratched at the back of his head. "The only explicitly sexual vision I have had was..." He trailed off a moment, trying to find the right wording. "Was the one that I will be directly involved in. And I don't just see that one. I feel it."

Jinxx's eyes widened. "You...feel it?"

Andy nodded.

"How do you mean?"

The younger man swallowed hard. "I uh. I...feel it. I...feel him touching me, feel his fangs in my skin. I feel him inside me. I...usually wake up from that one flushed and spent."

"I didn't know you could physically feel your visions."

It was Andy's turn to be flustered. "Only the ones involving myself."

"Ohkayyy what did I miss?"

Andy gasped, turning to find Ashley in the doorway. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Only the ones involving myself?"

The singer huffed. "Yeah, the Warped rumor mill has already started."

Ashley groaned. "Gotta love being the new kids, huh?" He leaned against the door frame, hand settling into the curve of his hip.

Jinxx laughed. "Yeah, it's great. Warped better be all you two keep spouting about because I'm too tired to deal with all the drama."

"It's Warped," Ashley insisted. "Every band that's ever made it big started at Warped. Trust me. This is good."


	15. Part 15

Jinxx saw it coming before it happened. But then, Andy's recklessness has never been difficult to predict. The idiot had been dangling from the scaffolding all tour. It was like he was begging to get hurt. Maybe he was. That doesn't change the fact that when it finally did happen, the world seemed to move in slow motion.

One moment, Andy was climbing up the metal Xs bracing the scaffolding on the right side of the stage. The next, he came crashing down towards where Ashley was rocking into his bass. Jinxx can recount every millisecond from point A to point B.

It had been raining earlier that day. The worst of the water had been mopped up with towels. But not the scaffolding. No reason to.

Except that Andy was a belligerent little snot. The stage hands had warned him to be careful, that some spots may still be slick from the rain. They'd insisted he stay near the front of the stage, but to avoid the very edge, especially if his boots were slick or muddy. Andy's traipsing around the tour in the rain meant that all of him was soaking wet and muddy.

Jinxx knew what was happening when Andy pranced, hips shaking to the beat of the song, across to the scaffolding. He'd hooked a hand behind one of the bars, long fingers wrapping around the slick cylinder as he leaned down over the crowd. The Mystic had shaken his head, almost imperceptibly, at his charge. His eyes screamed "don't you fucking do it."

With a wide grin, Andy screamed out a long harsh note and tossed his mic to a stage hand. Then he'd leaned down over the crowd as Jake and Jinxx plunged into a heavy guitar solo. Then he swung himself back up, free hand hooking behind another bar of the scaffolding as he began his ascent. With each step, he turned out towards the crowd, eliciting a high pitched squeal of delight from the fangirls.

Jinxx saw it coming. He wished he could have moved faster. Andy's foot slipped from the rain slick scaffolding. In an attempt to salvage his climb, he'd tried swinging his other leg out to compensate. Instead, he ended up swinging too far. The scaffolding was still soaked with rainwater. Andy's hands lost their grip.

Ashley managed to look up just in time. With the practiced shove he used to spin his guitar around his body, he shifted it safely behind him. He took a step back, bracing himself for impact.

Andy, the idiot, had somehow managed to rotate himself forwards, midair. The first part of him to make contact with Ashley was his hand, then the other, fisting into the coarse denim of his vest in desperation. Then his head collided with Ashley's shoulder. Then the rest of his body slammed into Ashley's solid form. The bassist fell to a knee, bearing their singer to the stage floor.

"Andy!"

That was the first sound Jinxx actually heard. It was Ashley's voice, shrill with pure panic. The bassist had managed to spare the instrument and catch Andy, but not before the stupid kid got himself hurt. He must have busted his nose on Ashley's ridiculously sharp collar bone. It was bleeding pretty heavily, and already starting to bruise.

Jinxx was suddenly aware of the fact that Ashley wouldn't stop screaming. Andy wasn't responding.

There was a loud crash as Sandra vaulted herself over her drums and landed on one knee before taking off for Andy's side. With gentle hands, she checked and found a pulse, then made eye contact with Jinxx and gave a single nod.

Then they were all overtaken by the medics that stayed on hand. Gauze was pressed to his nose and compressed in hopes of stopping the bleeding. His body was carefully looked over for any other broken bones, then again for less threatening injuries. He'd scraped his knuckles and the back of his hand on a sharp edge of the metal.

Jinxx glanced from Andy's limp form to the hovering mass Ashley had become. Sure enough, there was a bright bloodstain in the bassist's denim vest where Andy had grabbed onto him. Then he looked up to make eye contact with a pair of very concerned _orange_ eyes. 

"Oh, shit," Sandra groaned. At the same time, she and Jinxx lunged forward, one arm each hooking under Ashley's armpits and hauling him backstage.

"Lemmie go!" Ashley growled. His eyes darkened redder in warning as he thrashed in their grip.

Jinxx swung a leg over Ashley's body and planted himself, firmly, on the vampire's chest. "I know you are scared, and trying to protect a loved one, but there is nothing you can do to help." The Mystic spoke in slow, calming tones, hands fisted in the hair above each ear, forcing eye contact. "Right now, you need to let the trained medical professionals do their jobs. If you go back over there, you will get in the way, and Andy could be hurt, worse."

The glow in Ashley's eyes dimmed back to the normal caramel brown. He let his body relax against the hard floor.

"Good, I'm gonna go get Jake. Poor kid is paralyzed," Sandra announced.

Jinxx gave a single nod in response. "If I get up, will you stay put?"

"Yeah," Ashley responded. His voice was hoarse.

When Jinxx let him up, the vampire instantly curled into a tight ball.

"Are you hurt?" The guitarist lovingly settled his instrument into its case.

Ashley shook his head. Then a ragged moan escaped his chest. He buried his head in his arms, rocking back and forth. When he looked back up, his eyes were glowing a deep crimson. Whatever that meant, it wasn't the color Jinxx usually associated with pissed off vampire. This was different.

Jinxx shook his head in confusion. "Wanna tell me what's going on, man?"

Ashley shuttered. "Blood," he growled. "I need Andy."

Understanding clicked in Jinxx's mind. Ashley's shoulder and his vest were coated in blood from Andy's nose bleed. He knew Ashley had fed the night before. Rural shows made for decent hunting during road time. He didn't need blood. He needed Andy's blood.

"Trigger?" Jinxx hazarded.

Ashley only nodded, shaking through the back end of a mating urge. "Don't tell anyone," he groaned.

Jinxx sighed heavily. "No worries. I won't tell." He was starting to understand why the Angels called his people Secret Keepers, and he didn't like it. Part of him wanted to scream. Another wanted to switch places with Sandra.

The Vampire exhaled sharply, body shaking as he let himself relax a bit. "I need the white plastic jar out of my guitar case," he managed.

Jinxx nodded and hurried over to where all the instrument cases were lined up against the curtain. A glance over his shoulder told him Sandra had Jake at least sitting down, her arms wrapped securely around him.

"They've been happening for a while, haven't they?" Jinxx inquired, handing the jar over.

Ashley turned the jar over in his hand until a small white square fell into his palm. He tossed it into his mouth like he did his chewing gum, snapping the lid closed and tucking it into one of his vest pockets. "Since the last tour, when Andy insisted on doing Rebel Yell. He is very..." Ashley groaned. "Very sexual with that song."

Jinxx bit his lip. "Does Kina know?"

"Of course Kina knows!" Ashley snapped. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry. Yes, Kina knows. And she's getting irritating about it. She thinks I should just tell him. And then take him. But I can't."

The Mystic's eyebrow shot up. With a shrug he asked, "well, why not?"

Dark caramel eyes fell closed. "I don't trust myself. I don't think I can fuck him without biting him, and I don't think I can bite him without..." His voice sounded strangled. "Taking too much..."

Jinxx pursed his lips. Then with a sharp inhale he said, "Whenever you decide you're ready, he will be."

"How can you know? He's straight! He doesn't want me."

There was a long pause as Andy's limp body was carried past them on a stretcher. "I see things, Ashley. You know this. I see the way he looks at you. I see the way he sleeps against you. I'm not stupid, and I'm not blind. But I'm starting to wonder if you are."

Ashley didn't respond. He didn't move until Sandra and Jake found their way around to the staircase behind them, his cousin yelling for them to "hurry their asses up or she'd hurry them for them."

"I'm gonna ride in the ambulance with Andy," Jinxx murmured.

Ashley nodded, dragging himself to standing and hurrying to his cousin's side.


	16. Part 16

Jinxx paced. He'd insisted Andy not leave his sight. He'd pulled credentials. But the medical staff had carried him off to xray without the mystic anyways. And now he was missing.

He'd called for backup. Sammy and Ella had made it there, first. Then Augustus, who's presence as an elder had garnered some actual respect. They were waiting on a council member to come with an officer and a healer. This was what Jinxx had been most afraid of when taking this job - that he wouldn't be taken seriously because he was so young.

"Relax, baby, this isn't your fault," Sammi insisted, running after her boyfriend.

"The hell it isn't," Jinxx growled back. "I shouldn't have let them take him. I was right on the other side of the glass. How could this happen?"

"Why don't you go to the desk and ask where they placed him?"

"Don't you think that was the first thing I did?" Jinxx yelled. He went to run a hand through his hair but was met with his mess of hairspray sharp spikes. That's when it dawned on him that being in stage gear and war paint probably wasn't helping his respect situation. No matter. Elder Augustus was handling the official shit now, anyways.

"Then try a trace! You're holding his cross in your hands. Come on, Jer, you're better than this." Sammi managed to place herself in front of her boyfriend. "Just stop for a moment and think things through." She rested her hands on the Mystic's shoulders, bright blue eyes drilling into his own.

"Okay. We should go back to the xray hall. It'll be easier to trace him from there." Jinxx pressed a quick, grateful kiss to Sammi's lips, then took her hand and started running back the way they'd come.

-

Ashley knew something was wrong. He could feel it. He couldn't explain it, but he could feel it. And the staff had him, Jake, Sandra, Ella, and a few members of the crew sequestered in the waiting room. Felt more like being trapped. He finally gave in, throwing himself to standing and heading for the intimidating swinging doors that led into the functioning areas of the hospital.

"I'm sorry, sir, you can't go back there," a nurse insisted, crossing into his path.  
Ashley looked her up and down. She was cute. In different circumstances, he'd be seducing her. Instead, he turned a piercing pair of orange red eyes her way, dropping his fangs as he took a slow step closer. "He is my mate. I will not be held in your prison of eternal waiting." Then he shoved past her and through the doors.

Dropping his fangs in a hospital was probably stupid, but it gave him one advantage - better sense of smell. It didn't take long to lock onto Andy's scent and follow it.

Jinxx's smell seemed to cross over several times. It was especially strong near the xray room, the sharp Mystic musk laced with anxiety and confusion. He couldn't blame the kid.

"Ashley, what are you doing back here?"  
It was Andy's uncle.

"Something's wrong," was all the Deviant managed, pushing past him as well.

Then he caught it, the low, rich smell of decomposing flesh. It was never enough for humans to notice, but he did. It was Daethlysk.

The Vampire took off in a run. He didn't like this. Andy's smell and the Daathlysk smell were going in the same direction. That suggested very very bad things. And the further he ran, the stronger the Daethlysk smell became.

Ashley mentally cursed the Daethlysk. Stupid, foul beings who fed off human misery, chaos, and destruction. They must have thought a stupid kid with a broken nose and am emo complex made an easy target. Boy, did they have a new thing coming. Nobody messed with Ashley's family. Especially not his mate.

He really needed to stop saying that. No matter how true it was, Andy could never be his. Not really. He'd take what he could get, but Andy was never going to love him like that.

-

Jinxx skidded to a halt when the blue sparks if his tracing spell flicked against an emergency exit door. "Damnit," he hissed. He grabbed Sammi's hand and pulled her tight, against his side. Whispering under his breath, he made them both thin to air so they could pass through the door without tripping the alarm.

"Where do you think he went?" Sammi asked.  
Jinxx shook his head. "I don't know. But something feels wrong. And I smell Ashley's god awful cologne."

The Luminescent shook her head. She held her hand out, light glowing from her palm. "What do you see?"

The Mystic just shrugged, holding his hand out with Andy's cross settled in his palm and whispering the trace incantation again. Sparks flew out to the west, towards the back entrance to the hospital. "This way," he murmured, motioning with his head.

He continued along the narrow path, checking their position with the trace spell every few minutes. Something felt very very wrong.

"Did you hear that?" Sammi asked, grabbing his shoulder to pull him back.

A few moments later, a scream erupted from a few paces South. "Let's go," Jinxx insisted, running towards the sound. He hated old, half abandoned cities like this. They were usually crawling with Daethlysk.

"Don't you fucking dare touch him," a familiar voice growled.

Jinxx and Sammi rounded the corner to see Ashley, eyes glowing, wings flared, pinning a scraggly looking young Daethlysk to a wall by its throat. Then he tossed the kid to the ground, wheeling around to the next one.  
"Now where the fuck is he?"

"Hey, Ash!" Jinxx called.

Ashley whipped around, not releasing the collar of the next twit he'd managed to catch.

Jinxx whispered into his hand and held his palm out, sparks shooting to his right. Understanding flickered through Ashley's eyes. He dropped the Daethlysk he was holding, glaring down into a white with fear face before taking off in the direction of the sparks.

Another piercing scream echoed against the concrete of abandoned buildings. Ashley took to the air, circling for a long moment, then landing back where he took off. "This way," he murmured, tucking his wings away and turning down an alley. He ran, full speed, turning sharp corners, ducking under low beams, leaping over fences. Then he froze.

Jinxx stopped short on the other side of the tall fence. Ashley had just leaped into the middle of a frenzy.

"Are you combat ready?"

Sammi grinned and pulled a wand from her tall boot. "Please. I didn't get the job as gatekeeper by accident."

Jinxx winced a bit, and held out his hand for her. When she took it, he pulled them through the fence, reaching for the clips on his leather cuffs and pulling so a pair of rather sharp looking blades clicked out. "We got your back, Ash," he hissed.

Ashley gave a single nod and then the leapt right into the fray. These Daethlysk were weak. They likely hadn't fed in almost a month. Made taking them down much easier. All the Vampire had to do was push some of the weaker ones aside. He found cracking skulls together to be rather effective, as well as satisfying.

Another scream. This one was very close, and very obviously Andy.

Jinxx swore, trying to make his way through the hoard to the open door from which the scream had come. Fire whipped from his fingertips, catching on dry cloth and the frayed ends of messy hair. Right about now he was wishing for a can of Ashley's hairspray. The improvised torch would wipe their adversaries out in droves.

Then everything went white as a shower of light poured from Sammi's wand. It refracted off of anything made of glass, sending brilliant beams of color cascading around the enclosed alleyway. The Deathlysks ducked and hissed, trying to hide their faces from the light coming from every direction.

"GO!" Sammi's voice called across the alley.  
Jinxx looked around just in time to see Ashley's leopard print scarf disappear through the open doorway. He took off at a sprint, dodging side to side to avoid stepping on any of the Daethlysk bodies laying about. Then he ducked into the dark building.

Ashley was already grabbing what were probably the guards by their clothing and slinging them to the sides. "Andy!" he yelled.

Jinxx just let fire pour from his hands. He'd have to answer for it later, but it didn't matter. The Daethlysk had broken the unspoken rule and taken a human from outside their territory. Worse, they'd taken him from what was supposed to be a safe place. Hospitals were off limits to any kind of "feeding" by any beings who functioned as such. So were schools and orphanages.

"Ashley! I'm right here!" Andy yelled back. That was followed by a sharp "oof" and then another scream of agony.

The Vampire disappeared through another doorway. Before Jinxx could catch up, the body of a very large Daethlysk came flying out, landing dead at Jinxx's feet.

The Mystic hurried to the door to find Ashley pulling Andy up into his arms.

"What were you thinking? They could have killed you!" Andy was shaking, but clearly the kid was okay enough to chastise the bassist.

"I was thinking that I love you, idiot!" Ashley responded.

"You...what?"

"I said I love you, damnit! Now let's go!" Ashley slung the singer's lanky body over his shoulder and took off at a run.

"This way's cleared, now," came Sammi's lilting voice.

"Come on!" Jinxx called, motioning for Ashley to follow him.


	17. Part 17

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Andys eyes opened, staring blearily at the ceiling.

"Hey there," cooed Ashley's worried voice. "How are you feeling?"

Andy groaned. "Like my nose has a pulse. Please tell me we at least finished the set."

"You...don't remember?" Ashley stood, his face coming into Andy's line of sight.

The singer blinked up at his bandmate. "I remember falling. I think I hit you. Are you okay?"

The smile was blinding. "Yeah, I think I can take a lot more than your, what, 100 pounds coming at me?"

"Are you suggesting my size makes me not a threat?" There was a note of teasing in Andy's voice. "Because I have a few old classmates who've been on the receiving end of my fist who may beg to differ."

Ashley shook his head. "You're a fucking mess, you know that?"

"But you love me." Andy's eyes fluttered closed a moment.

"You alright?"

"Gods, I'm starving," Andy moaned.

There was a rustling. "They brought food. At least I think it's supposed to be food."

The singer just made a disgusted sound. "Spare me."

"I could go get you something. There's a Chinese place about a block down. I know how much you like Lo Mein."

Andy lifted a hand to inspect his bandaged nose. "That sounds incredible. And can you send Jinxx in while you're at it?"

Ashley hovered a moment. "Yeah, sure, pipsqueak. I'll be back in a bit." He lightly clapped a hand to Andy's shoulder before leaving.

"How you holding up, kid?" That sounded like...

"Uncle Gus?"

"It's just me and Mr. Ferguson. No need for that."

Andy sighed. "So, what does Ashley know? I played it off like I don't remember anything after falling."

"Don't worry, Andy. You're safe, " Jinxx insisted. "The others think you were a target of opportunity."

"You think otherwise," Andy stated, blandly. 

Jinxx cleared his throat. "Well, the one Ashley killed that was torturing you... He owns the bar you walked into after..."

Andy groaned in annoyance. "You can say her name, you know. It's not taboo or anything."

"We're looking into it, but something feels off," Augustus added.

"Yeah," Andy agreed. "They're organizing."

"That..." Jinxx laughed a bit. "That's not possible. Daethlysk don't really organize. They're like dirty laundry on the bus."

Andy huffed. "No, I'm telling you. They were organized. I was in there, I know. They were functioning in a caste system. The guy fucking with me was in charge. The others answered to him, took orders. And he had to have been answering to someone else because he didn't use his magic on me until after a phone call."

Jinxx settled on the edge of the bed. "You're sure about this?"

Andy tried to nod, but apparently that meant pain. "Yeah, absolutely. I know what I heard." _And what I saw_ , he added mentally. He needed his notebook. Apparently being unconscious - more like sedated - was an open invitation for nonstop visions. Except his vision was blurry. Not that he needed to see to write. It just helped.

"We can look into it," Augustus offered. "Do you have any idea what might be happening?"

Andy groaned again. "Could be any number of things. I need time. I need to be sedated again - after food. I was having a vision and it ended really abruptly like it wasn't finished. Put me back under so I can see better. Then I need a fresh notebook. I have a bad feeling this is gonna be a whole situation like the angels."

Augustus and Jinxx both winced. They both were well aware of that vision. Anything that scared Andy that much was worth note, especially given that it was recurring, add had been since Andy was 15. Augustus even thought it may have been what drove he kid to become a musician.

Sure, Andy had always been musical. Most Prophets were. A side effect, perhaps, of the strange internal translation they were capable of. And he'd always been poetic. Writing was something that came naturally to him. But he didn't start the band until after the first occurrence of that vision. He didn't start seriously writing his own music until then.

A thought occurred to the old Mystic that he really didn't want to consider. That vision may tell of Andy's end. Death, perhaps not. But end. Prophesy was weird that way.

"Andy..." Jinxx started. "What do you remember..."

The singer gave a long sigh. "Yes, I heard Ashley tell me that he loves me. Twice. No, I'm not going to tell him. When he can act like a grown up and tell me he loves me when the world isn't falling apart, maybe then I'll acknowledge it."

Jinxx scoffed. "Right, like you're any better."

"I'm a Prophet. I can't keep putting myself out there just to be abandoned. Yes, I know Ashley and I will be together in the end, but that is a very long time from now. A lot can, and likely will happen between now and that moment. I'm not going to fight for it. When he's ready, I'll be here. But he's got to quit hiding behind a porn star princess and start being more serious about this. We can share a bed all he wants. He's not getting anything if he doesn't learn to take it for himself."

The level of exasperation in Andy's voice was evident. Jinxx wasn't sure if it was because Scout had ripped out his heart and stomped on it, or because he and Ashley were two of the most stubborn people in existence. Either way, this was going to be a long waiting game. Jinxx honestly wasn't sure which of them would cave first. Andy was the human in the equation. Maybe he would give in to Ashley's gentle prodding. Or maybe Ashley would succumb to the urges that had started to present since Andy's accident. Jinxx hoped it would go smoothly. He wasn't equipped for the amount of drama two lead singer personalities in a disjointed relationship would cause. And he had to live with the idiots.

"I have food, and a Sandra."

Jinxx whipped around to find Ashley standing in the doorway, two takeout bags in his hands and his cousin hovering behind him.

"Food?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes. Food. Here. Oh, and Sammi wanted to know if she should cancel your dinner reservations for tonight." Ashley passed one bag over, then crossed the room to settle on the edge of Andy's bed.

"Damnit, I forgot about that." He rifled through the bag and pulled out a box of mixed vegetables, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and slipping out of the room. "I'm gonna call her. Don't... do anything stupid."

"I'm not a child!" Andy yelled back.

"How you holding up, kiddio?" Sandra hovered on Andy's other side. "Can I sit you up?"

"That might make eating easier. Is Uncle Gus still in here?"

"Yeah kid," came his gravely voice from the corner. "Just keeping watch."

Andy sighed slightly. His eyes fluttered open to reveal the concerned faces of Ashley and Sandra. "Food?"

"Yeah. Chopsticks? Or fork?" Ashley asked.  
A bandaged hand lifted in response. "Apparently scaffolding has sharp edges."

Ashley chuckled. "Guess I'll just have to feed you, then."

Andy wanted to whine about not being a child, but with his hands in bandages and his sight still disoriented, he couldn't very well feed himself, right now. Plus, there was a part of him that wanted Ashley serving him, even in just a simple moment. He settled for a grunt of acknowledgement.

After a few bites of food, Andy managed to get his wits about him. That's when the absence dawned on him. "Where's Jake?"

The grin he received from Sandra made him wish he hadn't asked. "Oh, he and Ella got a hotel room."

The suggestion with which she said "Ella," and' "hotel room," made him even more sorry he'd asked. He didn't need details. Sandra's tone told him all he needed to know.

"Does that mean he's finally loosened up enough to let him out in public without supervision?"

"Gods, I hope so," Sandra murmured. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the kid is doing well. But his codependence, while completely understandable, is rather exhausting."

Andy mumbled his agreement through a mouth full of noodles. But he knew Jake would find his way. The kid was more powerful than his bandmates could comprehend. Even Jinxx couldn't grasp it when Andy tried to explain. Augustus sort of could. But Andy had the advantage of having seen through Jake's eyes in the vision. Trying to explain that to someone who wasn't a Mourner was rather difficult. Andy internally kicked himself for not trying to set up a meeting with the other Mourner on Warped Tour.

"Look, the kid finally feels safe enough to let someone else that close to him. It's a good thing." Ashley's voice sounded as if he were trying to convince himself.

Andy swallowed his mouthful. "Jake is very careful with people. I remember him being drawn to Sammi, saying that she's gentle. He's said similar things about Ella. I don't think you guys need to worry about him. Not regarding her, at least. Let him find happiness. Gods know it's been too long since any of us have had that."

The sigh he got from Sandra and Ashley was telling. Being on tour tended to be rough on relationships. Ashley and Kina had been "settling" something for a while, now. Sandra had given up on trying to keep a steady girlfriend, and settled for one night stands where available on the road. Jinxx had Sammi, but Andy knew for a fact that nothing could come between them. And they hadn't even entered into a former courtship, yet. As for himself, well, no one was Scout. That was still a sore spot. And no one was Ashley. He still had his head up his ass. The occasional one night stand or blow job backstage helped stave off the loneliness and pent up sexual frustration. He wanted Ashley so badly, but he wasn't ready. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready.


End file.
